Pokemon Lightness and Darkness: Unovan Legend
by yveshku
Summary: A new trainer starts his journey, as something to keep his mind off depression. This follows his journey through the Unova region, as he collects badges and makes a strong bond with his pokemon. He makes some friends and enemies along the way, including getting caught up with an evil organization called Team Plasma.
1. Intro

**Welcome pokemon lovers. This is my personal pokemon journey. I have planned this for a long time, mostly during my current age of fifteen. I have thought through and revised several parts, and now I'm finally making my dream a reality.**

 **My OC is entirely based off myself. Same goes for other OCs I may have, they're entirely whoever I base them off of.**

 **There will be several parts to the journey, starting with my trek through Unova. Pokephilia and other content may appear, but it's not a focus. I'll be doing multi perspective in this, but my main OC's persective will appear a lot more often. This is not an SYOC, or at least the most of it. If it will be, I'll say something when the time comes. I'll have a few OC's, and they'll be introduced at separate times. For time, I'll use the twenty-four hour more often. For the story, parents won't be mention if they exist.**

 **Also, I'll use ***example*** for perspective, -example- for place change, and {example} for time change.**

 **Now, onto Unova.**

 *****POV ?*****

 **-Nuvema Town-**

 **{9:00}**

I woke up after sleeping in. I enjoyed when I slept in. But living with my pokemon, there are times I'm unable to.

Who am I you ask? I'm Brad Yveshku. Odd last name, but I'm not bothered by it. I actually like the sound of the beginning.

I'm fifteen right now, and haven't started my journey. I've done a few things, just didn't get to starting my journey yet. Also, I have depression. That's part of the reason I haven't started. I just wasn't up to it before.

Let's see, I'm intelligent, mostly independent, imaginative, quiet, and some other things. I can think ahead, fend for myself if I need to, understand pokemon better than most, and some more things.

I got out of bed and went downstairs. I usually leave my pokemon out of their poke balls. They like it that way.

My Lucario was in the living room, finishing his breakfast. "Morning sleepy head." Lucario was taught English when he was still a Riolu. I'm interested in teaching Quilava english, and whatever pokemon hatches from the egg I have. Just an idea.

I bypassed the comment and went straight to the kitchen. I made a simple breakfast of cereal. I went back to the living room and began eating. I looked around while I was eating. "Where's Quilava?"

"Outside." I had a feeling Lucario was reading my aura again. He's been doing that often.

I'll see what Quilava's doing in a bit. I'm interested in why Lucario's been reading my aura lately. "Just wondering, why do you read my aura in the mornings?"

He looked at me. "First off, you're still in pajamas." I looked at myself. Whatever, I'll change before I go outside. "Now the answer to your question. I've simply been interested in seeing improvement. But clearly your depression isn't going away. I feel as you need to do something."

I thought of saying something, but he's right. I've only been getting worse, and I've had various unpleasant thoughts. "Maybe later."

I went back upstairs. Looking through my clothes, I finally came to a decision. I chose a simple white shirt with jeans. I went back downstairs and walked straight outside. I see no point to putting on my shoes when it hasn't rained, snowed, etc.

Quilava was playing around with a wild Lillipup from route one. I went over to her, and the Lillipup stepped back. Quilava turned around, wondering why Lillipup became slightly nervous. I got down on my knees and Quilava ran to me. She jumped up on me. I considered myself lucky, having a female Quilava when all the starters have a 7:1 male to female ratio.

I picked up Quilava, and she climbed onto my shoulders. She liked being there, but there'll come a time when she evolves again and can't be on my shoulder.

I reached out my hand, and spoke to the wild Lillipup. "Come on. I wouldn't hurt you."

"Quil!" I could tell that she agreed. That's something I liked. I had quite an ability for understanding pokemon.

The Lillipup began sniffing my hand. Whatever, bonds aren't necessarily made instantly. I have the patience to wait. Lillipup looked at Quilava, then at me, then at Quilava again. Lillipup looked at me again before rubbing against my hand.

I pet the top of Lillipup's head. Quilava jumped from my shoulders and started playing with Lillipup again. I smiled at this simple moment.

 *****POV Lucario*****

I think he needs to do something. Simple moments like that aren't going to do anything for his depression.

I had walked out of the house, and now I'm watching him with Quilava and a wild Lillipup. His depression will only get worse, and he needs to do something about it.

I walked away, no longer interested. I looked around Nuvema, simply wondering if anything could help. Then I came to the biggest building in the town, which really wasn't big.

It was Professor Juniper's lab. I knocked on the door. I knew she was here, but I'm not going to barge in. That's rude.

Professor Juniper opened the door, then looked around. "Down here."

She looked down after hearing my voice. "Oh, hi Lucario. How's your morning?"

"Decent. But Brad's isn't quite good."

She stepped out of the building and looked at route one. "He seems fine."

"If only you could read his aura. His depression has gotten worse, and I think he needs to do something about it."

Both me and the professor watched him and the two pokemon, thinking. My eyes trailed from him, down route one. Then I though of something. "What if he began his pokemon journey?"

Juniper looked down at me. Sometimes, I wish I was a little taller. "Wonderful idea. I'm sure beginning his pokemon journey would be beneficial to all three of you. Do you think he'd just be fine with you two?"

"Well you and I know how he is."

"Got it. Send him here first thing in the morning." I looked at her, but she already went back inside.

 *****POV Brad*****

The Lillipup had left, so Quilava came back on my shoulders. I swear she's at least going to try and get on my shoulders when she evolves again.

I started walking back towards the house. Quilava let her eyes close. Sometimes, playing can be tiring, depending on how much you play, how intense the game may be, things like that. I pet her to sleep, and she fell asleep pretty quickly.

I got into the house, and Lucario wasn't here. Whatever, I trust him to be out on his own. I trust Quilava too, but she's younger.

I placed Quilava on the couch and walked over to my tv. I turned on my game, and turned the volume down to let Quilava sleep.

 **{15:00}**

Lucario walked in now. "Escape from the outside world. That's my guess for playing this time."

I paused my game, and simply turned to face him. I know he didn't get in trouble or anything. I just wasn't in the mood for, well, anything really. So yeah, he had it right in a way.

"Anyways, Professor Juniper wants you to go to her lab tomorrow."

Questions filled my head. Why might Juniper want to see me tomorrow? Why isn't it ready today? What is it in the first place? All I said was "Why?"

"Beats me. She just told me to tell you to go there tomorrow."

"Okay." I turned back to my game, then saw something in the distance outside the window. I jumped up from the couch, and ran to the door. I put on my shoes, and turned to Lucario and Quilava. She had woken earlier.

"What is it this time?"

I pointed to the window. "That."

Lucario looked out the window. "What's that?"

"I want to know. Let's go."

All three of us went outside. Lucario got there quicker, from using extremespeed. Professor Juniper stepped out of her lab, curious on what was going on.

Quilava and I ran to where Lucario was. There was two figures, dressed in an odd grey uniform. They were catching some of the pokemon in nets.

"You have no reason to do that!"

They both turned to me after I yelled that. One of the figures began talking. "But of course we do. We're obtaining some more pokemon for Team Plasma. Then we'll take them back and they can be distributed amongst us grunts."

I honestly couldn't think about this. What they were doing was wrong. Is it only route one, or did they obtain pokemon from other places? I checked and saw something. One of the trapped pokemon was the Lillipup from before. "I refuse to stand by. Lucario, Quilava," both pokemon nodded in my direction.

Since the one person said, "us grunts", I could only assume they were Team Plasma grunts. Both grunts sent out a pokemon each. One Pidove, and one Purrloin. "Use fake out Purrloin."

"Pidove, air cutter."

I know the only thing that could outspeed fake out, is a faster pokemon using fake out. Purrloin was headed for Lucario. Due to that, I reacted as quickly as I could. "Flamethrower." Quilava responded, hitting Purrloin and accidentally hitting Lucario because of the speed gained using fake out. "Aura sphere." Lucky enough, flamethrower hit Purrloin before fake out hit Lucario. Lucario charged and released an aura sphere at the Pidove. Air cutter still hit Lucario and Quilava.

Both grunts returned their pokemon, as they fainted from the single moves. Get your pokemon strong if you're going to try what you were doing.

"Get out of here now." Both grunts ran away, not wanting to be attacked themselves. "Who were they?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I turned around to see Professor Juniper. "But one things for sure."

"What?"

"I didn't know you were that good of a trainer. You're wonderful at battling."

I didn't know what to say. I really didn't. "Thanks Juniper. But it's really Quilava and Lucario. Lucario trusted Quilava not to hit him. It wasn't just me, they are as equal in the battle as I am."

"You're such a wonderful trainer. Not only your battle capabilities, but also treating your pokemon as equals." Professor Juniper closed her eyes for a second. She spoke again when she opened them. "I definitely want you to come to the lab tomorrow."

I went up to the net that they left behind. Well, nets. It was obvious the grunts went to other places. Over three quarters of the trapped pokemon weren't native to route one.

I began to open the nets, letting out all the pokemon. Lucario assisted me, while Quilava calmed them through talking.

Eventually, I came to a net with a pokemon I reconized. It was the Lillipup from earlier today. I let the pokemon out. It walked out, then ran to the space between my legs. Quilava reconized Lillipup, and came over here.

We finished making sure all the pokemon are fine. After that, we found someone to bring them to their homes. Some people would think it's odd to see that many pokemon walking with a single person.

I started to head home, with Lucario and Quilava following me. I turned to say something. "Maybe I will go to the lab tomorrow."

 *****POV Juniper*****

 **{19:24}**

I honestly am impressed by his abilities. I think he's gonna go far.

I walked into the room containing the unova starters. I let them out often, but they have their own room they sleep in. It has a window that's positioned perfectly for Snivy to use it's photosynthesis abilities. They have a small pool of water. They each have their own bed. This is their room. Though it may get awkward when one or two of them are female, the three starters get along fine.

Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott were all here, getting ready for bed. Tepig was already in his. Snivy looked at me when I walked in. "Sorry, but I have something to tell you." Oshawott and Tepig then looked at me. "One of you will be going on a journey with a new trainer tomorrow. Now, goodnight guys."

 *****POV Brad*****

 **{22:42}**

I simply couldn't sleep. I woke up and went downstairs. Quilava and Lucario were both one the couch, in addition to my pokemon egg in incubation on the living room table. I tip-toed past them, not wanting to wake them.

Often, when I can't sleep. I'll go on my phone and use my wifi. But it was different this time. This was like a few other moments, and I hope my pokemon don't see this. Just like those other moments, I went to the kitchen.

All I did was stand there, looking at the knife set. My depression has brought me to do this before, and yet, I fought my urge every time. I did eventually grab a knife, but didn't do anything. _Why? Why do I get the urge to see my own blood sometimes?_ My questions would remain unanswered.

I put the kitchen knife on the counter, and held it there. I was pushing it against the countertop, simply so I didn't do anything.

Yet, despite my efforts to keep myself from taking such actions, I still picked up the knife again. I held it to my left wrist, thinking about where to cut. I stood my phone up and turned it on, so I could see where I cut.

I started softly, don't ask how. I let the blade run over my skin, barely touching it. I eventually put enough pressure to make a mark, but not cut yet. Finally, I pushed the blade into my skin, but didn't cut it. I moved my wrist the tiniest bit, and I felt a small prick of pain as the blade pierced my skin once again.

I quickly withdrew the knife and placed it back. I slumped to the ground and held my wrist, looking at it as the blood slowly poured out. I had it positioned so no blood would drip to the floor. I watched my blood collect, and even placed my finger in it. I licked the blood from my finger, but left my wrist alone. Such a deep taste. I would never think of cannibalism or anything close, but I liked the taste of my blood. Just as I liked the sight of it.

I closed my eyes, thinking to myself. I can't believe that my depression has gotten this bad. Lucario's right. I really need to do something.

I went back to bed, still making sure no blood dripped to the floor. I've gotten urges to see my blood, and haven't thought deeply about it till now. _How bad could this possibly get?_

I tried to think of better things. _Why might Professor Juniper want to see me tomorrow?_ I guess I'll find out.

 **That's all for my first chapter.**

 **Some things are a bit different. I only cut myself once. Before anyone says anything, I can handle myself. And I did it when I was home alone.**

 **But that aside, I'm glad to have gotten my journey started. Until next time.**


	2. The Journey Begins

**Welcome back pokemon lovers.**

 **I notice that the last part of the previous chapter may have been a little dark. I'm not sorry for that, because I did base that off myself. That's entirely how it happened, but I only cut myself once. Also, it was right before school. I simply said it was accidental when people asked. But now, I have a friend to talk to, so everything shouldn't be so bad, hopefully.**

 **My problems aside, I hope you truly enjoy reading my journey. Let's get this started.**

 *****POV Brad*****

 **-Nuvema Town-**

 **{8:32}**

I awoke, looking around when I did. I looked at where I cut myself earlier last night. It wasn't hard to identify that something happened. I could cover that by wearing one of my sweaters.

Before I went downstairs, I changed into my personal favourite attire. I had casual black pants. I wore a black hoodie with a collar, a simple grey pattern that I find hard to explain without seeing it, and zippers on the two pockets. Underneath that, was a simple black t-shirt. I also had a red scarf, that sort of looked like a choice scarf. To top it off, I had a necklace with a dragon eye pendant. I got the pendant with a series of books I bought once. I find it fitting for me, considering I'm a dragon on the Chinese Zodiac and I'm such a fan of dragon stories and pokemon. Not to say some of my favourite pokemon aren't dragons.

I went downstairs after getting dressed. Lucario and Quilava were both awake, and Lucario had breakfast for all three of us. It was some buttered toast. I grabbed my slices, thanking Lucario for making them.

"You're welcome. May as well eat before you see Professor Juniper."

"True." We ate our breakfast in silence. I finished mine, and put on my shoes. They were black, with a red trim. I then left for the lab.

Once I got there, I knocked on the door. A second of silence passed before a response. "Come in!" I walked into the lab, which also was her house. "Good morning Brad. I'm guessing you're wondering why I wanted you here, right?" Professor Juniper was by a computer. She didn't have her lab coat like she normally might when a teen enters this building. Then again, we're good friends.

"Well that was my only question."

"Well, your Lucario came to me yesterday while you were out with Quilava." Of coarse he had something to do with this. He's always worried about my well being. "And he was worried about your depression. So we came to an agreement. This was mostly my idea, I want you to start your journey."

This slightly astonished me. _Slightly._ I really wasn't too surprised, considering Juniper's responsible for handing out starters when someone can't get one on their own. The part that caught me was that she never asked me to start since I turned ten. Doesn't help I went to Johto for about seven months when I was twelve.

"So you want me to start my pokemon journey today?"

"Exactly. But I have one condition."

"And that is?"

"You choose a starter pokemon. I'll keep an eye on Quilava and Lucario till, say, when you get your fourth badge."

This actually excited me. I'd get a new friend. Plus she stated, Quilava and Lucario. So I can still take the egg I have. "Okay, where may they be?"

Professor Juniper walked me to a room with the three pokemon inside. All three pokemon looked at me when I entered. I looked at each of them. I had one question, for the starters. "How would you feel about going on a journey with me?"

Oshawott started talking when I asked the question. Tepig got a little louder than Oshawott while he spoke. And Snivy made one quite comment, but I managed to catch it. I quickly slashed a hand through the air a little, and said "Enough." Tepig still continued after that. Snivy glared at him, and he went silent. She'll turn out an influential Serperior.

"Tepig likes it here with you. So you'd get another friend in addition to your Minccino. Snivy probably wants to go on a journey, but is waiting for that certain somebody. Oshawott however, he's truly interested in going on a journey with me."

She smiled when I finished saying that. "You've always understood pokemon well. I would have taken more time to find that out from Tepig. Usually the trainers choose the starters. But it seems these three chose their trainers." She handed me a poke ball that belonged to one of them. She also handed me a pokedex, a card, and a few extra pokeballs of all kinds. "Here's Oshawott's ball, and enough to get you started. Also, here's your new trainer card." My trainer card was black and purple with what resembled the move dragon claw. I liked that.

For the first time in a while, I didn't smile from that single moment. I smiled for the journey ahead, the new companion, and for this opportunity. "Thank you. I'll go pack now." Oshawott jumped up and followed me as I went to leave. "And by the way, I'm taking the egg I have."

"Fine by me. My only condition was that you chose a starter and can't have Quilava and Lucario for a bit." I left the lab with Oshawott following me.

 *****POV Quilava*****

Brad came back, with another pokemon. I think I've seen it before with, what's her name, Juniper. "Lucario, Quilava, this is Oshawott." That's it's name. I began to think of the other two. I'm pretty sure they were called Snivy and Tepig.

Lucario knows english, but he still remembers pokemon language. He greeted Oshawott using pokemon language. But me, being a pokemom like them, understood as if the two languages weren't any different. I'm sure Oshawott will come to know when Lucario's speaking human. "Nice to meet you Oshawott."

I jumped off the couch and walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Quilava."

"Hey Quilava. Hi Lucario." Oshawott waved in our directions as he said each of our names. He was friendly, that's for sure. But he seemed nervous about meeting us. Maybe it's because we were both his pokemon before Oshawott became his.

"Hey, I'll go pack some things from my room first. Then I'll get some things from down here, and we'll be on our way." Brad grabbed his bag, and headed upstairs.

So Lucario and I were left downstairs with Oshawott. He began to wonder around the room. "So, this is where my trainer lives. It's nice."

Lucario said something after that. "You don't have to call him 'my trainer'. You're perfectly fine to call him by his name."

"Okay." Oshawott smiled, now knowing his trainer's name. First name anyways. He continued exploring, and eventually reached the table where the egg sat. "Ooh, what's this?"

Lucario jumped over the couch, and picked up Oshawott when he landed. "That is something you can't touch."

I walked over to them. "That's an egg. You were once in one. Same for Lucario and I. All of us pokemon came from eggs. Including Arceus." I turned my head and looked at the egg. "I wonder what pokemon will hatch from here. Only time will tell."

 *****POV Brad*****

I came downstairs to see all three pokemon looking at the egg I had. Oshawott however, was being held in the air by Lucario. Oshawott was the first to notice my presence. He moved around to get himself out of Lucario's grasp, and ran to my side.

"Hey Oshawott." I walked to the kitchen, and started packing some food. While nobody was looking, some part of me packed the same knife I used last night. I turned around to my other pokemon.

I went through a mental list before speaking. I have my X-Transeiver, my phone, my 3DS, some food, some extra clothes, my chargers, my new trainer card, the different balls and pokedex that Juniper gave me, and the knife. I'm good. "Okay, I'm ready to go." All three pokemon looked at me.

I looked directly at Lucario and Quilava. "I'm sorry, but you two have to stay here for a while. That was Juniper's only request. So I'm leaving you two here, but I will come back for you eventually." Lucario nodded. Quilava however, walked over to me. I could tell she really wanted to go upon hearing this. She was definitely sad, because she couldn't go. "I'm sorry, but that's just how it is." Quilava sadly walked back to Lucario. He picked her up, and she sat on his shoulder. That'll do when I'm not here.

I went over to them, then picked up the pokemon egg. I put it safely into a backpack I brought for that purpose alone. Then I went to the door, and Oshawott followed.

 *****POV ?*****

I was walking down route one. My only pokemon at the time, a Zorua, was hiding back in Acumula Town. he's gotten some skill with his illusions.

It took a while before I reached Nuvema. When I got there, there was another boy who was leaving, about one year younger than me. Alongside him was an Oshawott. I looked down at the pokemon. "Nice Oshawott."

"Thanks."

"Just making sure, the biggest building here is the professor's lab, right?"

"Yes."

I nodded before continuing on my way. I did eventually reach the lab, then knocked on the door. "Come in!" I walked in to see Professor Juniper standing at a machine. She turned to face me. "Hello, how may I help you?" I noticed that Juniper didn't have her lab coat on.

"By any chance, could I see the starters?"

"Ah, okay." She went into a different room before coming back out with only Snivy and Tepig. "I'm sorry, but my friend just left. He chose Oshawott."

"I'm fine with that." I calmly observed the two starters. Tepig seemed to like Professor, I won't take him away from her considering that. Snivy, was slightly eager to go on a journey. "I'll take Snivy."

"Very well. Here's her poke ball. Just wondering, what's your name?"

Snivy walked over to me, and grabbed her poke ball. Like I would be using that. "N." Then I walked out of the building with Snivy following me. I had left without the professor giving me a trainer or extra poke balls. I caught Juniper comment about getting the next starters.

 *****POV Brad*****

 **-Acumula Town-**

 **{14:53}**

It took a few hours, but I did eventually reach Acumula Town. Oshawott was still out of his poke ball. I came to my own decision, I'll have at least one of my pokemon out at a time. I'm not always going to have one. Maybe two, or all six. "Hey, let's stay here for tonight. maybe a while tomorrow as well."

"Osha!" I could tell he agreed with the idea.

The first thing I did was get us a room at the pokemon center. They usually had rooms upstairs for travelling trainers. "Yes, there's plenty of rooms available."

"Okay," I paused. For some reason, I couldn't get my mind off that guy I saw when me and Oshawott were leaving Nuvema. He was interesting. He wore a white long sleeve shirt, a black long sleeve shirt underneath, beige pants, green shoes with white soles, and a dark and light grey baseball cap. What interested me the most about his attire, was a cube made of smaller cubes, mostly gold, the middle ones being black, attached to his belt loop. Also, three golden squares around right arm like a bracelet, and a pendant around his neck, which was black with half a blue ring. His hair was green, and reminded of something like a Zoroark. I was interested in him, and wanted to meet him again some time.

"Hey!" I looked up at the nurse. "You going to check out your room?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I went to the stairs and walked up them, looking down to see Oshawott was still following. I'm rather gald I agreed with his decision. He may not have listened to whatever trainer chose him. I walked up the stairs to my room with Oshawott following me all the way. I unlocked the door. After opening it a crack, Oshawott pushed his way through before it was all the way open. "You're funny Oshawott. You know that, right?"

"Oshawott!" Oshawott wore his personality like Alder wears his championship. I respected that. At least, I'm pretty sure Alder is still the Unova Champion. No one's been able to beat him quite yet. I'm sure beating all ten gyms would give my pokemon enough levels to beat him.

Yes, you heard me right. I plan on making the best of my journey. That partially includes beating all ten Unova gyms. Unova is the only region to have over eight badges. The poison gym and water gym were recently established. I have a feeling that something may end up going down with Team Plasma. But I'll worry about that when the time comes.

I looked at Oshawott. He was jumping on the bed joyfully. "Hey." I caught him in the air. He struggled to get free. "How about we go see the town for a bit? Maybe have a later dinner so we can see the town for a little longer. How's that sound?"

"Osh!" He spoke happily. I think that he wants to see as much of Unova as he can.

"Well then let's go." I chose to leave my bag here. It's not like this is a town full of battlers. Even if it was, I'm not going to push Oshawott.

 *****POV N*****

 **{19:26}**

Zorua rejoined me when I came back to Acumula. Me, Zorua, and Snivy mainly hung around town for today. There were several moments that we saw the boy and his Oshawott from before. I couldn't help myself but notice when Snivy saw Oshawott, she seemed to start thinking.

Finally, before he went back in the pokemon center, I decided to properly meet him. I walked over to him. Before I reached to tap his shoulder, he turned and looked down. "So Snivy, this is who you were waiting for?" He looked at me. "I know myself, plus Juniper. May as well get to know who the last starter chose." He reached his hand out. "I'm Brad. And you are?"

I thought about what he said. He basically said that Tepig chose Juniper, Oshawott chose him, and Snivy chose me. I looked at Oshawott, since he was the only one I didn't meet. The little sea otter nodded in agreement. I grabbed his hand and shook it once. "I'm N." I looked at the two pokemon by my feet. "You seem to know Snivy. And this is Zorua."

"And now you know Oshawott." He looked down, and his hood covered his face. "Now why'd you come over to me?"

"I wanted to meet you in person. Plus, I'd like to battle you. See how you are in battle at the beginning of your journey."

Brad looked up at me at the mention of a battle. "I'm not sure. Oshawott's just starting, while Quilava and Lucario are still at home." He thought to himself, and even looked at Zorua. "One on one."

 *****POV Brad*****

N simply said "Okay," before walking a fair distance away. He nodded towards Snivy. She and Oshawott both walked forwards. They stared at each other before shaking hands and stepping back. Me and N met eyes before looking at the opposing pokemon.

Snivy's the grass starter. So she has type advantage over Oshawott. But he's got his scalchop, which isn't part of his body. Therefore, he could use that for defense while Snivy has her tail. Before the battle started, I checked everyone's moves with my pokedex. Oshawott knew tackle, tail whip, razor shell, and oddly enough, revenge. Snivy knew pound, tail whip, leaf tornado, and once again an out of place move, mirror coat. I guessed that Tepig knew tackle, growl, heat crash, and some out of place move.

It's possible all three of them know their other two moves from their parents.

"The pokedex. I took interest in you, but that little device ruined any hope I had. I can't believe you would have a pokemon for that reason." He looked at Snivy. "Use pound."

Snivy jumped in the air towards Oshawott. "Tail whip." Oshawott simply turned and wagged his tail a little before Snivy landed a blow.

"Shameful, not even attempting defense or evasion."

I smiled before telling Oshawott "Repeat." He used tail whip again, lowering Snivy's defense further.

"Snivy, use leaf tornado."

Now that, I had problems with. Leaf tornado, being stronger than tackle and having type advantage, I wasn't too sure Oshawott could handle it at his level. I went to speak, but the cyclone of leafs hit Oshawott before I could do anything. He flew back a little, then slid along the ground to a stop in front of me.

"Oshawott's in pain. It'd be better if you stopped right now."

I got down on my knee, then rolled Oshawott so I could see his face. He was still awake, barely. He looked at me, a little worried that he may have chosen the wrong trainer. "I know it hurt Oshawott. But we can win this. There's no way I'm letting you be pushed around like this." Hope started to glimmer within the sea otter's eyes. I picked him up, placed him on his feet, then stepped away. "There's no way we're going down without a fight!" N looked at me surprisingly. "Oshawott, use revenge!"

Oshawott became surrounded in a orange-red aura, then charged towards Snivy. The grass snake tried to dodge, buy Oshawott caught her and landed his attack.

Odd enough, I don't know what to call it. I know it's a physical attack, but small waves of energy seemed to hit Snivy a little.

There was two reasons this attack was really effective. I had Oshawott use tail whip twice, lowering Snivy's defence so this would do more in the first place. In addition, Oshawott took damage from tackle, and even more from leaf tornado. That made revenge do a lot more damage before the lowered defence.

That alone pushed Snivy to fainting. Tail whip was just for good measure.

I smiled as Oshawott turned to me. He was jumping happily from our victory. I say it was all him, especially holding on after leaf tornado. He ran to me and jumped into my arms.

N picked up Snivy off the ground, then walked over to me with Zorua following. "That is something I wouldn't have learned beforehand without the pokedex."

"I like to be informed about things."

"Well you deserved that victory. It's nice that Oshawott endured leaf tornado."

"I honestly thought Oshawott would have fainted after that. You should congratulate Oshawott for this battle."

N patted Oshawott once on the head. "You did wonderful."

I petted Snivy's unconscious body. "And Snivy did good too." He turned to leave the area. "What about Snivy? The pokemon center is right here."

"It's fine. I know other ways to help her."

"Revive I'm guessing?"

"Correct." Then N left before I could say much else.

I took Oshawott inside, and had the nurse heal Oshawott. After some waiting, Oshawott finally came out. "Come on. Let's get some sleep." I brought Oshawott upstairs and went into the room I got. "Do you want to stay the night in you poke ball?"

"Shawooo. Oshawott."

"Well I don't really care. If you want to stay out that's your choice." Oshawott tapped the button on his poke ball. "I guess it's in for tonight." I yawned, then fell asleep.

 **That's all for this chapter. It was nice writing this chapter. I have a lot to work on between my pokelemons and pokephilias, but I'm still going to work as much on my journey and my mystery dungeon. Have a good day or night.**


	3. Wild Egg Theif

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. I'm trying my best to keep work evened out between all four stories, but it seems that PMD Kalos Legends is a bit on the slow side, while my personal journey is has some more work towards it. I mean, I'm finished chapter four already, but slow moving on chapter fifteen of mystery dungeon. Anyways, let's get started.**

 *****POV Oshawott*****

 **-Acumula Town-**

 **{7:16}**

I was awake for a few minutes now. I managed to find out how to escape the poke ball back at Juniper's lab. Snivy and Tepig also learned this. I was waiting for Brad to wake up. He seems to sleep in often. Then again, I've only seen him sleep just last night.

I jumped on the bed beside him, and he awoke. Interesting, he was in deep sleep, yet he awoke without stirring. "Good morning Oshawott."

"Morning." I spoke with a smile on my face. I bet that he knew what I said. It's nice, having a trainer that understands pokemon so well. I chose to have him as my trainer because I felt that, he was worthy might be one thing.

Tepig and Snivy were my best friends, and we may actually be siblings. I'm not entirely sure because the professor never told us, and we lived with her since as long as I can remember.

But I felt something about the neighbor, and now he's my trainer. Just like Snivy felt something about the guy I met yesterday.

He was mysterious, that N dude. He seems to understand pokemon as well as Brad, maybe better. I was slightly surprised when he told Brad to drop the battle from how I felt. Even though Snivy and I were so close, she still did all that to me in the battle. Now I'm wondering, why'd she do it if us and Tepig were so close?

Wait, how'd I exactly get on that topic? I was thinking about Brad, when my mind shifts over to Snivy in the long run.

I blinked my eyes, then looked at the bed. Brad was gone! Where'd he go? "Brad!"

Suddenly, I was picked up from behind. I shook my arms and legs when the being behind me spoke. "It's okay Oshawott. I didn't go anywhere." I know that voice. I calmed down and looked over my shoulder. It's true, Brad didn't go anywhere.

"Where now?" I was curious on that. We stayed here all day yesterday, and Acumula isn't much bigger than Nuvema. So I was thinking we might get back on the road and head to the next town.

Brad put me down on the bed. "Well, I say we head out a bit before lunch. But you also get some say in this. I like having the opinion of my pokemon."

 _I get some choice? Awesome._ "As soon as possible!"

"Okay, how does after breakfast sound?"

Good enough, breakfast is a lot closer than lunch. "Good."

 *****POV Brad*****

 **-Route 2-**

 **{9:42}**

As I promised Oshawott, we left after breakfast. I told the nurse we were leaving, showed my trainer card to let her know which room, and then left. We were currently just out of Acumula. So we had breakfast fairly recently.

Acumula and Nuvema are closer than most of the towns, so that's why I was there in a fairly quick time. It'll take longer for the remaining routes on my journey.

Otherwise, there really wasn't much to talk about. Since we haven't gotten far in route two, not much has happened yet.

Just as I turned north, a random child came up to me. "Hey, wanna battle?"

Now I wasn't entirely expecting that. I mean, a trainer is eligible for his trainer card when he turns ten. This kid was clearly below that, maybe eight or nine.

But I wasn't going to put this kid down. I mean, I'll still get the practice if I do battle him. And I'm sure he'll enjoy it. "Sure. But before we do, how old are you? And why do you want to battle?"

"Eight." The kid was quick to respond. "And I'm battling because I want to see if I like it or not. I can try other things when we move to Hoenn. Like a practice contest." That there, showed he was practicing his battle skills to see if he should persue gym badges and such.

He wanted to see what he wanted when he turns ten.

I'd be glad to help him see what he wants. "Sure, I'll battle."

"Yay!"

I had Oshawott stay there while I went back a little. The kid took some steps back, following what I did. He held out a poke ball in front of him, then threw it forward. It was sort of like a pitcher would throw a baseball. The poke ball opened, revealing a medium sized dog with blue fur on his back and brown fur everywhere else. Herdier.

"It's my family's pet. Right Hayder?" The Herdier nodded. Well, if it's a family pet, I assume they may nickname it.

I chose to start the battle. "Oshawott, use tail whip." Oshawott followed my command, jumping and twisting in the air before shaking his tail.

"Hayder, what moves do you know?" Honestly, I felt slightly embarrassed. I pulled out my pokedex, aiming it towards the Herdier. I selected moves, and checked.

Once I knew what moves he knew, I put my pokedex away. The Herdier was looking at the kid, confused. He needs to learn some things before he goes into a battle. "Your Herdier knows take down, growl, quick attack, bite, and howl."

Both child and pokemon looked at me. "For now, just go with howl, quick attack, and growl."

Almost immediately, the kid spoke after me. "Howl!"

Hayder, howled loudly, as if trying to get a louder pitch like his owner did. I knew that move raised his attack. That's why I went with that one. Plus growl would lower mine, and quick attack has priority that makes it move faster.

I made the next move. "Tackle!"

The kid was quick to react. "Growl!" That lowered Oshawott's attack stat, causing less damage from tackle.

I did have to help him a little. "Now try attacking."

"Okay, used quick attack." Hayder ran at Oshawott, knocking him back a bit.

I know the kid is just trying a battle, but me and Oshawott had this. "Revenge."

Just like the battle with Snivy, Oshawott was surrounded by the orange-red aura and landed an attack on the Herdier.

This caused Hayder to faint from the move being super effective.

The kid ran to the dog's side. I simply walked over there. "Listen, you're not going to win every battle you get in. You and Hayder gave it your best, and that's what matters."

He looked up to me. "Thank you for the battle."

"You're welcome." The kid started walking back towards Acumula, after returning Hayder. Me, well I'm going to have at least one of my pokemon out at a time. So I left Oshawott out, and we headed towards Striaton.

 **{12:16}**

Still on route two, and it was about time for lunch. I'm glad I packed some food just in case. "You know, route one is the only short route. How about we have something to eat before we continue?"

"Oshawoo." A simply yes could have done. I sat down, and took my shoulder bag and my backpack off. Technically, as it hung on my left side from my right shoulder. Oshawott sat beside me, as I took out a few berries for him and a doughnut for me. I gave him the berries, and Oshawott started eating them right away. I began eating my doughnut.

Oshawott and I quickly finished our food. I went to grab my things, but something was wrong. There was something missing, the egg. _My_ pokemon egg.

I honestly blame myself. I could have at least placed the backpack within my perpheral vision. But now the egg was gone, because something sneaked up and took it. _Why didn't I pay attention? Now the egg is somewhere, with who knows what. I really should have been a bit more careful._

Oshawott got up and walked away. I saw this, and followed him. "Where are you going?"

"Osh, wott osh." He pointed at the ground as he spoke. I looked where he was pointing. There were some footprints on the ground.

"You're saying we follow these?" Oshawott nodded in response. "Okay, I'm trusting you on this." Oshawott jumped happily. Well, he is the leader in a way for a bit.

 **{14:32}**

We were definitely off the main path. And even though we've been searching for a while, still no sign of the egg or the thief.

Oshawott sat down, as if giving up. "No you don't." I picked him up, and continued searching. "Something took the egg, so I will find it."

Just then, I noticed a shadow behind a tree. Whatever it is, it saw me. It ran, and I chased after it. We soon came to a nest. With eggs inside.

But one of the eggs was different. It clearly belonged to some other pokemon. I quickly realised it belonged to me. I looked around. There wasn't any others near. I grabbed my egg carefully.

Just when I thought I was safe, a Liepard jumped at me. I was pushed to the ground as it snarled at me. Oshawott, looking out for me, jumped at Liepard with his shell as a glowing blue blade. Razor shell. Before the attack landed, a Purrlion jumped at him with fury swipes. Razor shell still hit Liepard, though it was just a small thing.

I quickly held my egg out in between Liepard and my face. "Look. It's different. You can check for yourself."

Liepard mewled a command at Purrlion. The Purrlion held Oshawott down while Liepard went to the nest. Sure enough, Liepard look at me, then the eggs in the nest.

Purrlion giggled a little.

I pointed at Liepard. "Mom?" She nodded. I pointed at Purrlion. "Child?" He nodded as well.

I remembered that Purrlion had a devious nature. I really couldn't think of a good word to describe it. "Mother Liepard, I'm pretty sure Purrlion took my egg as a joke of some kind."

Liepard growled at Purrlion. Sure enough, he looked downwards as he got off Oshawott. "Purr."

 *****POV Oshawott*****

Liepard told Purrlion that he knows it's wrong to take eggs from others. Purrlion simply said sorry.

Now I personally wouldn't have forgave him. But I'm not a parent in their family. So I didn't really have a choice.

Moments after Purrlion apologized, one of the eggs shook. It attracted both mine and Brad's attention. Liepard and Purrlion looked over at the nest soon after. The same egg shook again, while the second one remained still. I sat down, interested in this. Brad sat beside me. Both eggs shook at once. They began cracking, which was followed by tiny holes popping out. I saw one paw appear on the first egg, and a tail from the second. I knew it was a tail because I could look at Purrlion for reference. It was a few seconds later that one egg burst apart, while the second fell apart. In both places, was a Purrlion kitten.

I wanted to go pet them. They were pretty adorable. Brad picked me up, and started walking away. "Have a good life!" I yelled to them.

"We'll be able to pay a little more attention to the one in my backpack."

"Yes, I hope he's a good pokemon."

"Oshawott, whatever it turns out to be, it'll be part of our little family with Quilava and Lucario. Whether it's a male, female, or genderless like Magneton, it'll be wonderful none the less." I honestly wasn't too sure about the magnet reference. Perhaps it's a pokemon from some other region. "Now, let's keep going. There's still quite a way to Striaton because of this throwing us off the main trail."

I looked around. We were really thrown off trail. "How long do you think we'll be out here?"

Brad responded fairly quickly. "Well, we'll probably spend the night. Though I doubt it'll be long after we wake in the morning."

 *****POV Brad*****

 **{20:42}**

Oshawott and I had a late dinner. And we didn't have much to eat. I had a sandwich, and Oshawott had some berry jam and a few berries. Oshawott didn't mind that it wasn't a lot.

I found a nice little spot against a tree that we could sleep tonight. After doing the zipper on my bag and my backpack, I set them right beside where I was going to sleep. I layed down. Sure enough, Oshawott climbed onto me. I put him between me and my bags. I leaned back against the tree after making sure my bags are safe. "Goodnight Oshawott."

He yawned before we both fell asleep.

 **That's all for this chapter. The mentioning of genderless pokemon reminded me of something. I'll be giving legendary pokemon genders. Like Reshiram and Suicune as female, or Groudon and Cobalion as male. But I will still keep non-legends and non-mythicals genderless, like Ditto and Magneton.**

 **There will probably be some other moments when I remember something. So don't blame me if I don't say it for some time.**

 **With that said, I hope you have a good day or night. Keep the legend alive! (I'm going to start saying that, like how I say welcome back pokemon lovers.)**


	4. Striaton City Arrival

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. I honestly wish I had chapter three up earlier, but who's it matter to now. Let's get this started.**

 *****POV Brad*****

 **-Route 2-**

 **{6:15}**

I woke up, and looked at my X-Transiever. It was early. Actually, I woke up around this time normally. It really wasn't surprising. Oshawott was still asleep. I reached over Oshawott and took my 3DS out. I'll just be on here until he awakes. I wasn't really doing much. I was just passing the time. Despite the existence of pokemon, you'd be surprised at how many different games don't even mention them. That goes for all these Nintendo systems.

But there's still plenty of games that have pokemon in them. They were some of my favourites. So I was just playing some different games until Oshawott awoke.

 *****POV Juniper*****

 **-Nuvema Town-**

 **{8:03}**

I still have yet to get new starters. Usually I might have them, but I haven't been able to find any of them. Technically, I don't have to search for Tepig. But if he wants to stay with me, then I'm fine with keeping him. So I have to find all three of them in case any new trainers come.

I just finished an early breakfast, when my X-Transiever rang. I lifted my arm and read the name on the screen. Brad Yveshku. I answered his call. "Hey Juniper." He was whispering.

The first thing I noticed was the tree behind him. "Morning Brad. Where are you? And why so quite?"

I saw the screen move to reveal a sleeping Oshawott. "Route two. And this is nice. I haven't really been thinking about my depression and such since I left."

"That's nice. But don't be too layed back. There's been a time before where you've gone a while without thinking about it."

"I know, I know. I've gone a few weeks, and it hit me hard right after." It was true, so very true. "Enough about my depression. How's Tepig?"

Tepig, he was fine. He was quick to make friends with Minccino. So I guess it's going fine. "He's doing good."

"That's nice. Oshawott's going fine. And I noticed Snivy is happy with her choice."

Right, N. I thought he was a bit mysterious. He left before I even got the chance to make his trainer card. I had Brad's prepared beforehand from having the day and night before. N just appeared out of the blue, asked for a starter, and left with one. But Snivy seemed satisfied with N. "Yeah, she must be happy." There was a moment of silence. I chose to break it. "How's the journey?"

"Nice. I still have a bit before I reach Striaton. Aside from that, not much has happened. Still nothing on Team Plasma."

I noticed Oshawott stirring on the side of his screen. "May want to get on the move again. Someone's ready to wake."

He looked down beside him. "Yeah. Bye Juniper."

"Goodbye for now."

 *****POV Brad*****

 **-Route 2-**

Oshawott was starting to awaken beside me. I put my 3DS away, and sat forward. Before I did anything else, I checked both my bags. While going through my shoulder bag, I accidentally cut my finger with the knife. _Shit, nearly forgot that was in there._ But everything was still in there. I but that bag over my right shoulder on my left side, then grabbed my backpack. I opened it up and looked inside. _No egg thief this time._ I closed it when Oshawott spoke beside me. "Yes, we're ready to continue till Striaton."

I kept an eye on my finger the entire time, making sure it wasn't obvious to Oshawott.

He jumped up right away. I got up after him, then started walking. He followed me, still keeping with the pace. I honestly did have to keep from using my normal walking pace, but I was fine with that.

 **{8:39}**

After a bit, I could finally see the tops of some buildings. Striation City. I picked up Oshawott so he could see. He let out a tiny yip of joy upon seeing them. I put him down and we started walking again.

Soon after we started walking, I felt a little shake in my backpack. _It'll hatch soon, nice._ But even with my joy, I still didn't smile. _Maybe closer to the hatching._

Now, Striaton wasn't as big as Castilia, Lumios, Saffron, or Goldenrod. Those were the biggest amongst towns and cities throughout Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. But Striaton was relatively small compared to them. So seeing the building tops, wasn't much. Oshawott and I got there fairly quickly. Striaton was still a bigger town though.

But when I got there, I noticed something. N was here. I could tell because I barely saw Snivy walk around the corner of a building. _Great. I wonder when I'll see Team Plasma again. I know I'll see N again._ I passed him from my head. "How about we check in at the pokemon center?"

He looked up at me. "Osh."

"Then let's go." We started walking, in the general direction of the pokemon center. We got there within a few minutes, since it was on the other side of town from where we entered. The only places where it take quite a bit of time to get somewhere is those larger cities. Same with the really small towns, it's pretty quick when going somewhere. Me and Oshawott walked into the pokemon center, and looked around.

The nurse wasn't here right now. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

No response. I sat down at a table by the bookshelves. Each region's pokemon centers were designed differently. Unova had the store inside the pokemon center, same with Kalos. Kalos was the only region that didn't have rooms upstairs because they had inns at nearly every city. Unova, Kalos, and Hoenn were the only ones with bookselves, and All three of these had different styled hangout spaces. Sinnoh was the only region to have the basement free to public, but it also take up the smallest land space. Kanto and Johto were the closest in design, mainly because those two regions were so closely related. They all had a television on the main floor, mainly for news. Kalos was the only region where the channel can change freely from anyone.

After thinking, I heard a noise. I looked around, and Oshawott was on my lap. I heard another noise, and looked up. It was someone upstairs responding to my question. "Pardon!"

I could barely make out someone yell to me, "Be right there!" I waited around, with Oshawott trying to get something out of me. I suddenly remembered that we didn't eat breakfast. I pulled a berry out and handed it to him. He sat down and started eating it, just as the nurse for this pokemon center came down the stairs. "Sorry for being," she tried to think of something to say, "occupied. How may I help you?"

"I just need a room for my stay in Striaton." I showed my trainer card, as I now held that in my sweater pocket.

"Okay, a traveling trainer needs a place to stay sometimes." I was pretty curious on what she ment by occupied. But I wasn't going to ask. I got up and headed to the stairs. Oshawott and I were about to go up the stairs when I stopped to look at a picture. It was of a building in the forest with some barrels and pylons around. The building was wonderful. "That was what the Dreamyard used to look like. Now it's in ruins and there's even plants growing inside."

"I think it's wonderful." I looked down at Oshawott. "How about we go see it later?" Oshawott nodded, saying sure within his action. I started walking upstairs, with Oshawott following me.

 *****POV Lucario*****

 **-Nuvema Town-**

 **{12:34}**

It's been a total of two nights since Brad left. The was a point where I called him master. He specifically told me he hated being called that. That's when I began calling him by his name. Quilava just called him by his name since she hatched at Professor Elm's lab.

Speaking of Quilava, she was laying by the television. I could tell that she was getting the slightest bit impatient. After all, Professor Juniper said we couldn't be with him until he had his fourth badge. I walked over to Quilava. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, mostly." That was all that she said. No mumbling or anything after.

"Are you sure?"

She swallowed before responding. "No. I'm kind of worried that something may happen to him. Or that he'll forget about us."

To be honest, I've thought the same thing at least once. But it was clearly bothering Quilava. "Hey, I know that he's going to be fine. Brad is strong, won't give up, and he's doing this because it's the right thing to do at the moment. And besides, his memory is too good. He wouldn't forget about us."

"You sure about that? You never know who someone is entirely."

"I'm sure, because I practically gave Juniper this idea."

Just at that moment, I heard the door open. I turned around to see the professor. Couldn't have been better timing. "Actually Lucario, I had this idea for a long time. You were mainly a reminder."

Yeah, she told me that. I just responded with a smile in her direction. I chose to update her. "Quilava is beginning to get impatient. She usually has high patience, but she's never been separated from me and Brad before. Now with him gone, she feels that she might become abandoned."

Professor Juniper just stood there. Right after, she walked over Quilava. Quilava jumped off the television stand and layed in front of the professor. "Brad would never abandon you. He could be away for years, and would still come back for you two. I know he was one of the beings you held closest to you, but he will come back. Just give it some time. He's in Striaton right now, so he could get his first badge."

Since Quilava can't speak any human language, I walked over there to be used as a translator. "Yes, but if it took this long,"

I stopped Quilava right there, and spoke to her in pokemon language. "Unova is a big place. You remember seeing all of Johto. All the regions are pretty big. And Unova is one of the larger regions, as it has the mainland split into three sections, plus extra islands on the eastern and southern sides. Brad will take a while. Your so patient, and it will help to stay that way."

They both just stared at me. Finally, Quilava responded. "Yeah, I guess it may take a while."

 *****POV N*****

 **{14:52}**

I couldn't help but notice that Snivy was thinking of something. She seemed to have noticed something, and began thinking. But when I looked towards her, she just put on a look that said nothing was wrong.

But right now, I was headed to the Dreamyard. I was the king of Team Plasma, and something about this place interested me. Or rather, some of the seven sages. Sure, I was interested in the Dreamyard, but a few of the seven sages want to do something here. Despite being the king of Team Plasma, Ghetsis, the other sages, and Colress had a huge athority as well. I was probably the only person who overruled them, and they were more like the leaders than I was.

Nobody is supposed to know about Colress right now. He, and some new recruits, are part of Neo Team Plasma. They're sort of a back up plan to be launched in a few years, if our current mission fails. Only me, Ghetsis, and the Shadow Triad knew about them.

But I could tell something. During our battle, Brad allowed Oshawott to go through the pain he did. But it was for a special attack, revenge. Is it possible he could do the same with the move retaliate, or is that pushing it? I was honestly curious, and would do anything to see him again.

I think it's possible that he could end up bringing Neo Team Plasma out earlier. I manage to make a lot out from short encounters, and I think he may be the same.

Anyways, I need to sort of check out the place. Some grunts will be here tomorrow, carrying out something Ghetsis has in mind. "Zorua, Snivy, look out for anyone else that may come here. If so, come tell me who." Both of them nodded, and walked away. Technically, I have one mission right now. Make sure either Munna or Musharna are here.

 *****POV Snivy*****

I really believe in N. If he asks me to do something, I believe there's reason behind it, and I'll carry out whatever he asks of me. Zorua listens to him, and I do the same.

Currently, I was alongside Zorua. We were walking towards the path from Striaton to the Dreamyard. "So, how do you like your new trainer? I look towards N as a friend, possibly even family. But you can choose to look towards him as whatever you want."

"Yeah, I know. Friend, sure. But he'll have to earn family." _Sort of like Oshawott, Tepig, and Juniper did._ I don't remember anytime before living at Juniper's place in Nuvema. So aside from the past time with N, all my memories are with Juniper and the other starters. There was times that we'd get out and see people and pokemon around town. I significantly remember a Quilava and Lucario, because they spent quite a bit of time with the boy who now has Oshawott. _I hope he made a choice he's happy with, being with Brad. It was interesting, how similar, yet different, Brad and N are._

And I was thinking again. I could do that, sit there and think for extensive amounts of time. I was quite as well, so it wasn't that obvious when I was thinking.

By now, me and Zorua weren't too close to the Dreamyard, but close enough we could return and tell N anything. Zorua turned to me. "I think we should split. We'll cover more ground, and can see more that way."

I looked at him. "Yeah, I agree." Then I turned and walked away from him. I just walked up to a tree, then jumped. I caught onto one of the branches with my vines, and pulled myself up. When I got to the branch, I pulled myself up with my arms. Then I just layed on the branch, and watched towards Striaton.

I began thinking again. I wonder how Oshawott is? I feel a bit sorry, having to attack him like I did. Sure, he made me faint in one move, but that was partially my fault. I wanted to listen to N. But I didn't entirely want to face Oshawott in a real battle. I know that we were the closest starters, from being the ones to live there the longest alongside each other.

After a while of thinking, I was beginning to wonder if anything would happen. I haven't heard from Zorua, or seen/heard anything in general. I was about to come to the conclusion that nothing would happen, when I heard familiar voices a fair distance away. Oshawott and Brad? What are they doing here?

I slithered to the end of the branch, but still had myself hidden by the leaves. I watched the two as they came closer towards the Dreamyard. "How far away is this place?"

Brad looked down at Oshawott as they walked. "Almost." That's all he said to him.

They continued walking down the path, when I suddenly thought about what N asked of Zorua and I. I should probably go tell N. _But what if Brad and Oshawott do something while I'm gone? Maybe I could signal to Zorua, but I don't know exactly where he went. Oh, I'm going to need something._ And I just thought of it within that second.

I stood up on the branch, then waited until they were close enough. I jumped into another tree, and looked back to see Brad looking upwards. _Maybe I can keep them from seeing me, but still keep an eye on them as I head back to the Dreamyard._ I jumped to another tree, and turned back to see Brad and Oshawott walking forwards, with Brad keeping an eye in the trees as he watched forward. _Perfect._

I did this repeatedly, and they both kept following me. At one point, I saw a small Lillipup change shape into Zorua and head back to the Dreamyard. He must have seen me, as he was keeping about the same pace.

Eventually, Oshawott shot some energy up using revenge. He did this upon his own choice. I jumped out of the branch to dodge, and looked around when I landed.

I was on the ground in front of Brad and Oshawott.

 *****POV Brad*****

I wasn't that surprised to see Snivy here. I caught a glimpse of her earlier, and knew she was here with N and Zorua. But I didn't entirely expect them at the Dreamyard. I looked ahead to see Zorua continuing down the path. _Was N already there?_ There was a few ways to find out, but I knew Oshawott would prefer one of them.

"Sni, snivy." She said how's it going.

"Snivy, we're both fine. Just going to check out the Dreamyard."

She instantly shook her head and responded. "Snivy!"

"Yes," I thought of something that'll make her think. "unless N is hiding something."

As I expected, Snivy looked back for a second, then returned to me and Oshawott. "Snivy. Ivy sni."

"I believe you. He's a nice guy," _so far_ , "and I wouldn't do anything against him. Our battle in Acumula was just to test you two." It was one of a few reasons. I didn't feel like going through all of them. "Could you please let us go past?"

Snivy began thinking again. After a while, she nodded her head and we all began walking. It was sort of like Oshawott and I following her, but none of us minded. We were fine with it.

We got to the Dreamyard quickly. It wasn't as far from Striaton as I expected. As soon as we got there, Snivy ran up to N alongside Zorua. He didn't even turn around before saying "Nice to see you again."

He turned to face me. "No new pokemon. I expected you to have at least one before the first gym."

I was quick to respond. "Juniper specifically asked that Lucario and Quilava stay behind for a bit. And my egg will hatch soon enough."

"Fair enough. Now why are you where?"

"Oshawott wanted to see the Dreamyard. So I let his wish be true, and we came here. Why are you here?"

By this point, all three pokemon were looking from one human to the other, and back again. "I just needed to make sure either Munna or Musharna are still here." _Why would you need to know that? It's not like it'll be the end of the world if you don't know._

At that point, I could make out a small pink figure deeper inside the ruined building. "I'm guessing you succeeded."

 *****POV N*****

He was spot on. I wasn't going to lie to him. "Yes." And now with that, I could leave this place on Team Plasma terms. But I was going to stay, because I wanted to see it on my terms. "Care to stay with me for a while? We can get to know each other."

Brad closed his eyes. He was probably thinking about my offer. It wasn't a bad one. I'm sure we'd still have secrets, but it'd be nice to know him a bit more than one battle. Finally, he opened his eyes and responded. "I could stay for a bit."

"Nice to know."

 **That will be all for this chapter. I chose not to settle on how I had it going. I had it going the one day was one chapter. But I'm deciding against that for a few reasons. I like cliff hangers, I can have the story longer by having more chapters, and a few others. If you don't like that, that's your own problem.**

 **Have a good day or night, and keep the legend alive!**


	5. The Egg's Birth

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. As I said before, I'll have those moments when I remember or think of something. This is one of them. Music and songs in reality will exist in the story, but also to the point of game music. That means if I mention something about a theme, I'm possibly referencing to background music in a game. With that said, let's get this thing started.**

 *****POV N*****

 **-Dreamyard-**

 **{16:57}**

We spent more time than I expected. But who cares? I got to know some more about him, and he got to know more about me.

We both got to know somethings about each other's pokemon as well. I hadn't known much about Lucario and Quilava until Snivy mentioned something. Then Brad told me about them, and the egg he has. As a response, I told him more about Zorua. It was only fair.

By now, we were both getting ready to leave. I didn't have a bag to carry with me, pretty much because I didn't need one. I know a lot of the wild in the Unova region, to the very point of where the max revives form in comparison to where normal revives can form. In the battle of Snivy against Oshawott, I just happened to have a normal one and oran berry with me at the time.

So really, I'm fine to go around without a bag or anything. And if it comes to it, Team Plasma will supply any ball I need. They use specified Plasma Balls, but I can have whatever I want. Same goes for Colress, Ghetsis, and the Shadow Triad. Everyone else uses the Plasma Balls. A Plasma Ball increases the stats evenly some, and makes it slightly dark. Not evil, but on the dark side.

Also for some reason, the pokemon captured in one tends to have a natural dark blue aura. The reason behind this is something even I haven't found out, _yet_. If I can't, Colress might be the only one able to, but he apparently has better things to do.

"N, I'm gonna go now." I looked up to see Brad and Oshawott by the entrance to the Dreamyard. I waved a little, and they left.

 *****POV Brad*****

 **-Striaton City-**

 **{19:02}**

Currently, I was back at the pokemon center with Oshawott. We didn't do much since being at the Dreamyard. We sort of finished seeing the town, then came and hung out around the pokemon center.

Some people think it's all about battles, contests, or whatever you pursue. But it's more than that. I'm going to pursue all ten Unova badges, but may as well see what I haven't. Sure, I've seen some places, but not everywhere in Unova. Plus see places for my pokemon.

So really, I was doing nothing at the moment. I left my books at home, Juniper isn't here which leaves hanging out with friends inable to be done, I only brought my 3DS for video games, I could draw or write if I was actually in the mood right now, and didn't usually do much else. But now on my journey, there's a lot more I could do. But I think I'll save the Striaton Gym for tomorrow, and I can wait till that's done to leave for the next town.

I turned to Oshawott, to see that he was bored. We can have a bit of time before falling asleep. "Hey, Oshawott." He got up and jumped onto the bed. "What kind of music do you like?" Oshawott tilted his head, questioning my question. "I'll show you some different kinds of music, you can have your own opinion."

Oshawott had no response.

A phone can mainly be used for music, calling, texting, internet, or games. A X-Transiever is more convenient for calling, since it's right on your wrists, but can't do the other things. Something nobody tested, is communication between a X-Transiever and a phone, but I already know it can't be done.

I turned my phone on, and well, a pokemon center always has free wifi, I connected immediately. I went online, and found several different songs of different genres.

 **{21:47}**

At this point, I had already played Teminite's Beastmode, Dragonforce's Through The Fire And The Flames, Imagine Dragon's Radioactive, One Republic's Counting Stars, Panda Eyes and Shivagi's Aurora, Thousand Foot Crunch's Untraveled Road, Makelmore's Can't Hold Us (which I played the nightcore amv because I prefer that), Thanks For The Memories, the Tao Trio Battle Theme, the Legend of Zelda Theme, and several others. Though I played a lot that I liked, I also played a few I didn't like. This included country music in general, Call Me Maybe, and Watch Me Whip (which is honestly stupid as fuck), and two others. I played all this music for Oshawott.

I came to a realization after I was done. Oshawott didn't prefer anything. He was the kind of being to like all kinds of music.

But now, I was going to get ready for sleep. I turned off the light, and went over to the bed. Oshawott curled up one one side of the pillow, and I layed on the other side. I was fine letting him have some space.

We both fell asleep, but I spent a bit more time thinking before I did.

 *****POV Juniper*****

 **-Nuvema Town-**

 **{23:58}**

I awoke to Mincino tickling my nose with her tail. It felt weird, but she got me awake. "What is it?" Mincino pointed to the nightstand, which had a light on it.

The light was from my X-Transiever. I grabbed it to see who it was.

 _Why was Brad calling me at basically midnight?_ I still answered anyways. "What's so urgent?"

"Shh, he's still asleep." I could hear him whispering, and could see Oshawott stretched out on a bed. "If you must know, it's this."

He moved the screen, and I could see his backpack in the light. I was about to ask the meaning when something inside the backpack made it shake. _Is that where he put his egg?_ "I saw it shake once, and called you. I'm sure Lucario and Quilava can wait for the news, but I wanted you to know at least."

"That's wonderful." I saw Brad unzip the backpack. This, I could tell, was so whatever hatched has some room to move right away.

We both watched as the backpack shook a bit more in the only light in the room. I could suddenly see a piece of a pokemon egg be pushed out of where the zipper closes. Whatever's in there, probably just hatched.

I saw the screen move again. Brad took the X-Transiever off, and placed it a fair distance beside the backpack, which was on the floor now. He looked inside, and even sat down and reached inside. I could see a sudden reaction of some sort, and he reached in with his other hand. Brad pulled a small black fox out, which was biting his hand. "You know, I didn't expect to have a Zorua come from the egg."

"That's nice. A pokemon that becomes pseudo legend like Lucario." Believe it or not, I actually knew quite a bit about some pokemon that weren't Unovan. I spent some time researching the other regions, and learned a lot.

Back on my X-Transiever, I saw the Zorua jump and hide under the bed. "I'll spend some time with," he paused for some reason. "I'm pretty sure it's a female."

 *****POV Brad*****

 **-Striaton City-**

I was thinking of a nickname. I'll do that sometimes. This one however, was partially because N has a Zorua already. But I think she deserves one. "Hey, I think I'll get back to sleep now. I'm doing something with Tepig to-" I saw Juniper look away. "Today at that fact. It's just past midnight."

"Perfect. I'll name her Midnight Zorua. Midnight for short." My response was an odd look. "What? I can nickname a pokemon."

"Okay, but I'm going now."

"Bye Juniper." She hung up after that. Which makes sense. I woke her in the middle of the night.

Now, back to the newborn. I layed flat on the floor, and tried my best to the black fox in dark. I easily saw the shape of her body, and her eyes in comparison to the darkness around her. "Please come on out. Sure, you hatched in a backpack. But trust me, it'll be better."

I saw the young newborn fox slowly crawl towards me. Once it was within reach, I quickly pulled her out. I was about to reach for my pokedex when I settled on something. I'm not going to rely on technology to determine the gender.

So I sat on the floor, holding Midnight on my lap. I held it up in the air, and tried my best to see with the light from my X-Transiever. Midnight Zorua mewled lightly. "Hey, I'm not doing anything wrong." I could see what was probably its anus, and could barely make out something else.

As I guessed, Midnight's a girl.

I put her down, and noticed something else within the light from my X-Transiever. Her fur colour. "Oh my goodness, I hatched a shiny."

I began petting down her body and right up her tail. "I know you're just a newborn, but I have something to tell you. I honestly think you're deserving of a nickname. Not that my other pokemon don't deserve it, I just didn't feel like naming them. But I'm going to name you. Also doesn't help N has a Zorua already."

Zorua perked up at the mentioning of N and his Zorua. "I wouldn't quite call him a friend, but I'm sure he'll get there." I paused as she adjusted how she was laying down. "Anyways, how's Midnight Zorua sound. Of course I'll change the last part when you evolve."

She responded by rubbing against my stomach. "Nice to know. So that'll be your name. Also, I'll sometimes say Midnight for short."

I put Midnight on the floor, and she layed there before rolling a little. I caught her, and started rubbing her stomach. "This should be more interesting with you on the team."

I got up and went over to my bag, and picked out a luxury ball. I lightly tossed it towards Midnight, and she sat there while watching it. I was taken by surprise when I got a critical catch on her, despite being the first pokemon I ever caught. _Who knew?_

I let her out, and put her on the bed as I returned to laying down. "Let's just hope Oshawott has a nicer reaction when he wakes."

I closed my eyes to go to sleep. All I could feel was Midnight curl up beside my head. I leaned left a little so she could see me easier, for more comfort I guess.

 *****POV Tepig*****

 **-Nuvema Town-**

 **{7:48}**

I honestly couldn't wait any longer. Juniper is still asleep, and I've been up for about a half-hour now. Snivy and Oshawott had noticed that I'm pretty impatient, but this never bothered me. But that was back when they were still here. Oshawott is off with the neighbor, and Snivy left with some stranger. Meanwhile, I chose the person I know and trust the most.

Anyways, by now I was sitting beside Juniper, still waiting for her to awaken. Asleep, no reaction, nothing. I give up. I layed beside her and heated my tail.

Seconds later, Juniper woke up and sat forward. "Okay, okay. At least Minccino's way of waking me is more comfortable." _Was that an insult?_

"Yeah, let's just get some breakfast, then we can do the thing I said." I nodded in response, then hopped off the bed and walked out of her bedroom.

We got into the kitchen, to see Minccino already here. "Good morning Tepig. Today should be fun."

"I can't wait for my surprise. Do you know what it might be?"

"Yes, but I'm not telling you." _Why does she know, but I don't? Is life always unfair like this?_

I saw Juniper give me some berries for breakfast. I cooked them with my nose, and started eating them up. "Why am I given breakfast, but you weren't?"

"Because, being her pokemon for longer and knowing this place a lot more, I get my own breakfast sometimes. Juniper tends to know when I do."

I growled at her. Minccino simply jumped off the counter and onto Juniper's shoulder. The professor turned towards me and got closer to my level. "So, you ready for your surprise? You were eager to wake me."

I nodded and said, "Hell yeah!"

"Still eager." The professor who's now my trainer smiled before continuing. "Then let's go."

All three of us began walking, and we left her lab altogether. I walked ahead, until the other two turned away. I smiled, and followed them. We soon walked right up to another house. _Hey, this place belongs to the guy Oshawott chose. What's his name? Brad, that was it._

Seconds after Juniper knocked, the door opened to Brad's Lucario. "Good morning." _Have I gone deaf, or did he speak human?_

"Morning Lucario. As you could probably see, Tepig can't wait any longer."

He looked down at me. I realized, that I was very happy and eager. It provided a reason for his next statement. "I'm sure he is. I'll get Quilava." He closed the door, but came back a minute later with the volcano pokemon. Her fur was messy, but something interesting happened. All the did was shake, and her fur settled into being combed or something like that.

"How'd you do that?" I asked her the question.

And to my surprise, she responded immediately. "I don't know." She looked at me before continuing. "My fur tends to be already settled most of the time. Even during sleep." Interestingly enough, Quilava looked me up and down. Then she shook her head. She looked up at Juniper. "Shall we get started?"

Lucario immediately translated, and Juniper responded. "Then let's go." Both of Brad's pokemon came out of the house, and we all went back to the lab. But instead of going inside, we went off beside the lab. Right to a battlefield outline in the forest.

"What's this supposed to be?" Again, it was my question.

"Tepig, this is my personal battlefield. Sure, it's not open, but it's better this way. You can learn to use the landscape, things like that. But that's not important. I want to see if you like battling."

I was surprised. She was essentially asking if I want to battle or not. Now that didn't surprise me. The battlefield itself is what was surprising. I thought that a field had to be open. Appears not. "Who am I fighting?"

Lucario told this to Juniper, and she had an immediate answer. "Pick someone."

I looked at Minccino, and she shook her head. _Not a fighter._ I looked at Lucario and Quilava. I soon came to a decision between the two. "Lucario."

He nodded, and walked across the boundary. He looked me in the eyes before speaking. "Then let's do this." He actually spoke pokemon for this.

I walked into the battlefield like Lucario did, then we both went to opposite sides. I looked around to see that it was actually square shaped instead of rectangular. I raised an eyebrow at the professor. "I learned off the battle royal style, and changed my field accordingly."

"Oh." I turned to Lucario. From where we both were, there was actually at least one tree between us. I calmly awaited Juniper to start us off.

"Let the battle, begin!"

Right on that cue, I ran off to the side. There were actually three trees roughly between us. Lucario launched a blue orb to his side, right towards me. I jumped up, but it turned and hit me. I fell to the ground, very hurt from the attack. I got up and turned, using tail whip when I did. But when I turned again, he was already gone. I looked all around, to eventually find him in a tree.

He jumped down at me, with his fist ready in some attack. I dodged to the side. Lucario caught his own weight with the one paw, and pushed up as he flipped in mid-air to land on his feet. Perhaps I may have had it easier with Quilava instead. I jumped into the air, and came down at him with fiery energy surrounding me. I was using heat crash. The other moves I knew right now were tackle and head smash.

Lucario stepped to the side and I missed. However, he reached in and pulled me out of the attack, trying his best to bypass the heat. After all, he is part steel, right? He turned and threw me, right into a surprisingly close tree.

Still, I got up and ran to him, using head smash. Again, he stepped to the side. _I'm not falling for that trick._ I pushed off the ground with one of my front feet, in pushed with my back feet to launch me at him, because I had pushed myself to be standing on two feet. I successfully hit him right in his left leg, and all I could feel was pain myself. _Is this because he's steel type?_

But again, I stood straight up. This time however, I was shaking from what just happened in addition to Lucario's previous attacks. "Are you done Tepig?" Lucario asked me the question.

"I'm not done until one of us are down for the count! It doesn't matter if you or I win. I will go till the very end!"

He simply turned towards the others. "He's determined. I'll tell you that."

I jumped at him with tackle, and he jumped right over me. So I got a face full of dirt when I hit the ground. And I although I struggled on getting back up, I still did. Right away, I tried tackle again. He jumped up again, but I prepared this time. I used heat crash around me, and jumped up after him. What happened next was quick and sudden.

Lucario flipped himself so he was holding the branch while doing a handstand. I was unable to reach, but I made the fiery energy around me bigger, and that actually burned the branch and Lucario's paws. He pushed off the branch, and landed flat on his back.

 *****POV Juniper*****

That was interesting. Tepig did let the attack go, but it was a nice little show. And this is first time I've seen Lucario fall like that. I'm sure Brad has seen him fall before.

Anyways, Minccino, Quilava, and I all walked over to them right away. Lucario got up before we got there, and he sat down in front of Tepig. He began speaking pokemon, and I was confused in addition to understanding some of it.

Then I spoke up next. "That was honestly nice. Despite his level was higher than yours, you still didn't give up. You still fought, and managed to knock him down."

Lucario spoke english to me. "I'm guessing he's going to be a strong fighter." I nodded my head.

Tepig jumped up at me, and I caught him in my arms. "He sure might be."

 **That'll be all for this chapter. I've still got some more on my two collections than I should be doing here. But do I really care? I can do work on what I want. They're my stories. Even my mystery dungeon. It's in a community, but SnivyPro18 says I can take my time.**

 **Now, have a good day or night. Keep the legend alive!**


	6. Starter's Origin

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. When I was talking of music last chapter, I forgot to say this. It does include anything like dubstep, trap, drumstep, remixes, or anything else along those lines. And don't forget that music from the pokemon world exists as well. Let's get this started.**

 *****POV Brad*****

 **-Striaton City-**

 **{10:56}**

We've been up for a long time now. And to be honest, I was up a while in the middle of the night again about an hour after Midnight and I fell asleep. She woke my by licking the face, and we didn't do much from there. Now something I'll have to deal with, is what she eats. Sure, berries and such are good for the pokemon. But she's not interested at the moment. I tried giving her one during our little awake period, and she didn't want it. Maybe it was that she doesn't like Oran Berries, but I'm determined to find something she will eat, or drink.

Of course breast feeding is an option. But there's a problem with that. I'm a guy, while Quilava is still at home. Sure, pokemon mature at about ten years, but like humans, they can still get pregnant and everything before then. So I just returned to the pokemon center, wanting to ask the nurse if she had any ideas.

She saw me walking right up to her. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

I simply got straight to the point. "I need to feed my Zorua. But she won't eat any berries right now, and she'll need to eat something eventually. Also, she was born last night."

The nurse was speechless. But she did start speaking after a few seconds. "I'm sorry to say that I'm new here. So you're the first person to ever come up to me with such a problem. Also, I was never taught about this. But I do have a suggestion. There's a day care for humans beside one for pokemon on route three. I'm sure the pokemon day care couple might now something. Or perhaps Professor Juniper might know something as well." Of course she knows nothing.

I simply wanted Midnight to eat something. And she can't help me. "Well thanks for the info."

I left the pokemon center, with both my pokemon. I, at this moment, was going to bring Midnight to the Dreamyard. I was just headed back to pass the time. I met Cress earlier, and we planned my gym battle to be around seven or eight. "Zorua."

I looked at the black fox on my shoulder. "I'm thinking. It's not my fault you won't eat what I tried giving you." She simply looked away as she layed on my shoulder. I shook my head, and went onward. We got closer to the Dreamyard, and I felt as if something was wrong. So I ran forward, and Oshawott began running himself. I kept a slow enough pace that Oshawott could keep up with me.

We got into the Dreamyard. Despite that I felt something was wrong there was nothing I could see at the moment. _Now, who was N looking for?_ "Munna, come out please!" Again, I could see the the pink figure deeper in the ruins. "Please. I need to know you're okay." It came out into open view. "Come on." I watched as Munna slowly floated towards me.

That was, until someone came out and grabbed Munna. He turned towards me. "Thanks for getting her in the open." No doubt about it. He was Team Plasma. "But I please ask you to leave now."

"No, I can't."

"Then I must make you leave by force." He they and interestingly coloured poke ball. A dark blue light formed instead of white, and out came a strange multi coloured pokemon with wings. A Sigilyph. Interesting enough, he glowed dark blue, despite not using anything.

I looked down at Oshawott, and nodded. He took a few steps forward, saying he was battle ready. "Tail whip." Oshawott turned and used the attack, lowering Sigilyph's defense.

"Sigilyph, use psybeam." Right on command, the strange creature focussed psychic energy and launched in a single beam.

"Razor shell, block and attack." Oshawott seemed to understand my command, as he brought his shell out. It glowed light blue as he held the attack in front of the psychic beam. It hit, and disappeared. Oshawott jumped forward, and slashed Sigilyph's tail. It did something though, as he came closer to the ground. "Tackle."

"Use arial ace." I had a few options, but I chose to let Oshawott handle it. Sure enough, both pokemon turned to face each other. Oshawott jumped at Sigilyph, while Sigilyph did a loop and headed to Oshawott. They both collided in the air, and Oshawott fell to the ground. Sigilyph fell down, but remained in the air.

I returned Oshawott to his poke ball, thinking about distributing the battle amongst both my pokemon. "Aww, scared your pokemon will lose?"

"Midnight, prove him wrong." She jumped off my shoulder, and landed in front of me. I had learned the moves she knew by actually trying them out back in the pokemon center. Midnight Zorua knew scratch, leer, sucker punch, and detect. So there was clearly another species that's her biological parent. But I've noticed she's attached to me as if I'm her parent.

I shook my head and looked back at the battle. "Use psybeam on the fox."

"Leer." I know that's she's really low leveled, I did that because psychic has no effect on dark. She stared at Sigilyph with narrow eyes as the multi coloured beam headed towards her. But Midnight stopped and jumped aside before she was hit. Which I can understand. She's still young and doesn't understand that's she's immune to psychic.

"Now use arial ace!"

"Detect, then follow with sucker punch." Midnight's eyes glowed for a second as she read the immediate future moves, then they stopped. Once Sigilyph got close, she jumped up over him. Right away, she punched her front paw down. Being a dark type move, it was super effective, made worse that it was physical used after leer and tail whip. Sigilyph fainted right after this attack.

"Wha-what was _that_?" I think he was honestly shocked about the outcome.

I let Oshawott out of his poke ball. "Get Munna." He ran over to the plasma grunt with his scalchop glowing. He let go of Munna and Oshawott pointed up between the two. She floated right over to me and I reached my arm behind her. She turned around and looked in his direction. "Why'd you want Munna?"

"Ghetsis says he knows someone who would like to experiment with dream mist. He says it'll benefit Team Plasma. If only I stayed and came here with backup." Basically, this Plasma Grunt came ahead of time.

I returned both Oshawott and Midnight. Then I walked away, wanting to get away before any backup did get here. Munna actually followed, but I guided her a little.

 *****POV Juniper*****

 **-Nuvema Town-**

 **{13:37}**

I had kept around Lucario for a while after Tepig's battle. Quilava chose to head home after, but Lucario stuck around. Before he left, he made an interesting point.

Lucario honestly thinks that this group of starters are higher leveled than most. I know the idea is odd, but it's a possibility. I mean, this possibility goes back to when I first met this set. I found the three of them together. And interestingly, it's more like they found me.

This was during the time Brad was in Johto.

 *****POV Juniper*****

 **-Near Victory Road-**

 **{3 Years Earlier}**

It's a stormy night, and I'm pretty close to Victory Road. Minccino chose to stay in Nuvema during the time, so I came alone. I'm currently on the mountain that has Victory Road, but not actually there. But I was pretty close. I'm heading back up to the Pokemon League. I just climbed over a ledge when I heard something. I looked around, but saw nothing.

So I began walking when I heard it again.

"Sniii..."

This time, I know which direction it came from. I looked towards Victory Road to find nothing. Something poked at my leg. I looked down to find a vine, and followed it to a Snivy. But there's also an Oshawott and Tepig there. All three of them are laying on the ground, weak. They look excausted, beaten, bloody, and like they were going to die if nothing was done. Snivy's tail was droopping. Oshawott was shaking as he had his schalchop in his hand, and Tepig wasn't even capable of making fire. But upon further inspection, I noticed that Snivy was the only female.

I reached into my bag to see what I had. Then I remembered, I had a few pills that influenced sleep. They were all on the verge of fainting and death, but I needed to do this.

After that, I rushed up to the Pokemon League immediately, tripping once and accidentally dropping them at the same time.

Upon getting there, Alder saw their status and lead me to the on site medical building. I was able to bring them to a semi-stable status, and brought them home right away.

Once I got home, I brought them completely stable, then proceeded with doing several tests. I even got help from my friend Fennel and a Gothitelle. Together, we managed to piece together everything.

Oshawott and Snivy were twins, while Tepig was a good friend who was the same age. By this time, they were only a few weeks old. All three were abandoned on Victory Road, and left there to die. Snivy learned the fastest, and they all learned fairly quick. But interesting, they had all been raped, Snivy having it the worse. After that, Snivy took charge in looking for someone who could help. They had been attacked several times, and were extremely lucky that they ever made it to me on that day.

I had gotten an interesting liquid once that didn't erase memories, just made them forget, can't recall them as easily. I had gotten the liquid from a scientist named Colress. I put it into three syringes, and used it on each of the starters. I only did this because I didn't want them to have to suffer from their first weeks alive.

 *****POV Juniper*****

 **-Nuvema Town-**

 **{Present Day}**

So now recalling that, it is very likely that they've gained a some levels while on Victory Road. I won't dare tell Tepig why he has this strength that managed to knock over Lucario, and I prefer not to mention it to Brad and N. But they may learn eventually from me, if they want to know more about their pokemon.

"Tep!"

Right now, I was sitting at a desk in my lab. I looked to my left, to find Tepig playing around Minccino. "Hey, please not in the lab." Both of them stopped on the spot, then looked towards me. "I'm sorry, it's just that this is the one room I don't want you guys playing around in."

Minccino nodded and walked away, while Tepig stuck here in the lab. I've noticed that amongst pokemon language, most people can understand them a little. But it's not so much the language, it's more the sounds they make. Things like grunts and growls, or purrs and roars. Lots of people are capable of understanding these sounds, and some of them simply understand their own pokemon. But very few people are capable of completely understanding the pokemon language.

Brad was definitely one of them, and I'm convinced that N is another.

Anyways, Tepig came over to me, and jumped up onto my lap. "You're adorable sometimes, but quite the fighter."

"Tepig." I got that with a smile on his face.

"Minccino is more of a companion and pet. But I wonder, what might you be interested in becoming?"

He sat on my lap and began thinking. Sometimes it would be nice to use telepathy, but I'm not that way. I'll just have to become more capable of understanding them. Maybe not completely like Brad or N, but enough that I can live with my pokemon and have a better understanding than most. Finally, I got a response from Tepig. He responded by blowing a little bit of fire.

"Okay, I guess training is your path of choice. But listen, I can't exactly get you a battle all the time." He simply nodded. "I'm sure we can live without battles all the time though."

 *****POV Brad*****

 **-Striaton City-**

 **{19:14}**

I was now at the Striaton City Gym. But this looked like a restaurant. I know things and do research on what I don't know, but I was honestly confused this time. _The gym symbol was outside with the leaders' names, so what's going on?_

Something bumped against my arm. I looked to my right at Munna. "I know you want to help with this, but you can't help when there's no battle."

"No there's a battle all right. It's just that this place is also our restaurant." I looked forward again to see a teenager with blue hair. _Cress_.

He brother came up beside him. Cilan spoke up. "We actually ran the restaurant before the gym. But yeah, there is those two new gyms established. So I don't know what to think about them yet, as they we established just last year."

Finally, it was Chili's turn. "It certainly has brought more business to the restaurant. But that aside, why don't you eat before the battle."

Cilan again. "Yeah, you can't fight important battles on an empty stomach."

I shook my head. "True, but Midnight won't eat." I pointed to Zorua, who was hiding behind my head. I had leaned my head so they could at least see her.

"Oh, well that poses a problem." This came from Cress. "I'm sure we can find something."

"She was born last night."

All three were speechless. Cilan spoke next, after about thirty seconds in silence. "Well I regret to inform we aren't prepared to deal with feeding a newborn."

"Yeah, I'll just call Juniper tomorrow."

"But shouldn't she eat something?" This came from Cilan.

"Yeah, but I'm concerned about her not eating in the first place." This was found by silence. This time however, it lasted much longer. After about a minute and a half, I spoke up. "I said I'll talk to Juniper tomorrow. For now, I know Oshawott, Munna, and I will eat."

"So what'll it be?" This was from Chili.

"I'll have the deluxe salad with an iced tea." I opened Oshawott poke ball, and out came the sea otter. I listen to his response, then told Chili. "Oshawott will have some warm chili." I listened to Munna as she spoke up. "And Munna just wants some assorted berries."

"Right on its way." All three triplets left into the kitchen.

Zorua got off my shoulder and layed on the table. "Listen, you need to eat something. I know you could last quite a while without food, but you're still very young. You need to eat." She shook her head. "Well what do I have to do? What will you eat, or at least drink?"

All I got was her laying her head on the table.

"Oshawott!"

"He's got a point. I don't care if you don't wat a lot. Just eat a berry for all I care right now. I'll call Juniper and see about something you'll like better. Just at least try something."

Midnight layed her head on the table. I turned to see the triplets heading to me. "With the place empty like this, it's likely that you're the last customer and the last challenger for today." This came from Cilan.

They placed my order on the table, not even touching the fox that layed in the middle. Once they retreated, I placed the chili down at Oshawott's level, and Munna floated up to the berries. I grabbed my salad and iced tea. I began eating before Munna, but after Oshawott. I looked at him, seeing him take a breath to adjust to the heat of the chili. The taste of the salad was nice, a nice mix of plant foods that had each taste together, but separate. I was able to taste each thing alone while I ate them together. It was fine. I took a small drink of my iced tea. It was refreshing and cool, but had a little something different than any other iced tea. This actually made it better than any other. That's the striaton leaders for you.

Munna and Oshawott finished before me, but I finished both my drink and food soon after. "How'd you like it?" Chili was the one who said this.

Oshawott said his opinion, and Munna spoke up about hers. I spoke after them. "We all enjoyed it."

Cress said something next. "Glad to hear. Criticism and comments are great to hear. Now, you ready for the gym battle?"

Cilan spoke immediately after. "And you get a choice. Triple battle, three separate battles, or one single battle?"

I looked at each of the pokemon with me. Munna was smiling, nothing much from her. She just wants to help me out, despite whichever battle we do. "Osh." Triple. I got no reaction from Midnight, so I kind of only had one thing to go with.

"Triple battle it is. Got that?"

"But you only had..."

"I know. Neither Midnight or Munna care which kind."

"Zoru!" Oh, now I get something. She cares, she's just fine with Oshawott's decision.

I heard Chili seconds after Midnight. "What'd she say? Cause clearly you knew your other pokemon."

"She wants triple."

"Okay, the gym's battlefield is just in behind the restaurant." Cilan said this.

"So let's go." And this came from Cress.

I picked up my bag and Midnight Zorua. Oshawott and Munna followed me, as I walked behind the triplets. We all went through a hallway, into a room the was about the same as the restaurant room. A small field compared to most, but it was actually about medium. There's surprisingly small battlefields. "Shall we begin?"

"Midnight, you don't have to do this." All she did was jump into the battlefield outline. "Okay, Oshawott and Munna, join her." Both my starter and the wild pokemon went forwards and stopped beside my baby fox.

"Pansear," This was Chili.

"Pansage," This came from Cilan

"And Panpour." And Cress said this. The three monkey pokemon appeared out of poke balls, and landed within the field outline. I heard all three make their main cries, at the same time. "Now let's begin. Care to start?"

"Sure, why not?" I looked at Munna first. I had checked her moveset earlier, so I came into this prepared. "Hypnosis."

 **And that's the end of this chapter. With the subject on music concluded, I shouldn't have much more to say on that. I won't insert or mention music all the time, just when I feel like it or have the need.**

 **Now, how should the gym battle end up? Just wait to find out. Have a good day or night, and keep the legend alive!**


	7. Gym Triple Battle

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. So, since Munna volunteered to battle, this allowed for a triple battle. It's Oshawott, Midnight Zorua, and Munna against Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour. Let's get this started.**

 *****POV Midnight Zorua*****

 **-Striaton City Gym-**

 **{19:43}**

I turned my head at Munna. There's no way Oshawott could know that, and I know it's not in my moveset. She's the only remaining possibility. I watched her eyes flash, then saw the green monkey, Pansage, fall asleep right on the floor. _Is this some joke?_ I could see a smile creep up on Oshawott's face. Now this confused me. _Why was he happy that Pansage fell asleep?_

"Midnight, detect." I heard the voice, and knew it was Brad. So following his command, I used that move. Immediately, I knew something would be coming, but when?

"Pansear, use dig!" That was it. I kept prepared, until I realized something. This was headed for Oshawott. By thinking and acting quickly, I pushed him out of the way and jumped back myself. Right away, out came the fiery monkey, where Oshawott had been standing.

"What was that for?"

"Keeping you safe."

"Panpour, follow with water gun." I looked back towards the other side, and the remaining of three launched water towards me and Oshawott. I was about to jump out of the way, when Oshawottt responded. He hopped in front, and blocked with his shell.

I looked at Oshawott with question. He looked back at me. "Thought I'd return the favour." I responded with a smile. He stepped aside, and turned around. He immediately wagged his tail, and I followed with leer towards Panpour.

"Munna, follow the others." I looked at her, and she used leer on the sleeping Pansage. "Oshawott, razor shell. Midnight, sucker punch. Munna, psybeam."

"Panpour," That was, what's his name, Cress.

"And Pansear," This was Chili.

"Protect Pansage." All three of them, oddly enough.

Still, both Oshawott and I went over towards Pansage as the others joined him. Panpour reached up, and that resulted in her taking psybeam instead of Pansage. I watched Pansear grab Oshawott's aquatic blade, then Oshawott took the chance to push through and hit him with it. I saw the opportunity, and punched past, although I hit on Panpour instead of Pansage.

Panpour pushed me away, and Pansear did the same to Oshawott. Although he pushed forward again, Oshawott was then tossed aside instead. I saw a he was soon hit by both ember and water gun. Sure, didn't look very effective, but it's still got to do something. All he did was shake it off.

I turned to see Pansage was now awake. _Maybe that's why Oshawott was happy. It looks like water and fire aren't very effective, which means that grass must be super effective._ "All three of you, focus on one of them." This command came from the triplets, which means one of us are probably going down.

I looked back, to see that Brad was looking around a little. I know it's foolish, to think that a human might be my parent, but he's the only being I can attach to aside from Oshawott. And Oshawott's still so young. So no other choice really.

I looked back at the battle, to see that all three monkey pokemon had their eyes set on me. I have next to no levels, I shouldn't be in this situation. I shouldn't be the one they chose. But despite my choice of belief, they had their minds set.

I saw all three of them run towards me, and I jumped aside. "Remember Midnight, you have defensive moves as well as offensive." Right, I remembered my moves that moment. I used detect, and soon found myself dodging several swipes from all three of them. But with three on one, I couldn't evade everything at my young age. I found that dodging one accidentally sent me into another, and was immediately hit against the wall. "Munna, Oshawott, help out with this." As all three closed in, I saw Panpour put to sleep. As for Pansage and Pansear, Oshawott jumped in front to block. They began swiping at him instead of me, although he tried blocking with his scalchop. But he was unable to block everything, and was hit himself several times.

But interestingly, he began glowing. The glow actually made it impossible to see any colours on him. I knew it couldn't be an attack, as nothing was happening whatsoever. But I got an idea once he grew in size. I'm guessing that Oshawott's evolving. I watched as he grew taller, a dress-like shape formed, he gained wiskers, the entire thing. I also saw the two monkeys stop, also interested themselves.

The light glow seemingly burst apart and disappeared, revealing Oshawott's new form. The blue colour he had before was still there, but now was most of him. The dress-like shape was a darker blue, of which wasn't a dress. It held his scalchop now, and there was two of them. His wiskers were the same white his head had previously been. "Dewott." _Well that confirmed the name of his new form._

Right away, a red-orange appeared around him. Osha-I mean Dewott grabbed both shells of his sides, and held them in front of himself. He seemed to focus the aura into them, after extending out razor shell. Revenge and razor shell, in addition to being hit several times beforehand, this should be powerful.

Dewott slashed at Pansear and Pansage together. This had slightly less effect on Pansage, but it certainly brought them both down right away. "You evolved."

Dewott turned to me. "Arceus, that was amazing. The power you feel during the change, all of it coursing through my veins. And I evolve by level, so why now?"

That dawned upon me. He's much stronger, higher levelled than me. Is it possible we could ever be on the same level group? This was making me more nervous than it should. But still, I did entirely respect him for this. "Nice." That was all I said. Nothing more, nothing less. "Panpour is left."

"True." Both me and Dewott returned to the battle, to find that Panpour was already down. "What happened?"

Munna spoke up. "I told you three, I wanted to help out with something. So I helped out. He took out two, and I took out one."

We all faced Brad after Munna finished.

 *****POV Brad*****

Despite just winning the battle, I was confused. _How could Oshawott possibly evolve. Aren't the starters supposed to be level five? That should result in the evolution for a starter pokemon to happen at either the second or third gym, maybe in between. Why so soon?_

My thoughts were disturbed by all three pokemon and the triplets in front of me. "Congratulations, you won the battle." Cilan.

"I know, but,"

Cress cut me off. "That was unbelievable. The fact you made minimal commands, but they still knew exactly what to do."

Chili continued. "Now, we are proud to present, the trio badge."

Cress had a small hexagonal platter with a velvet mat inside. In the middle, was the trio badge, standard unova gold badge, with three coloured diamonds representing the starter types. I picked up, then closed my hand around it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. That was an amazing battle, of which I think should be thought of for honorary battles."

"Pardon?"

"Just be here first thing in the morning."

"All right." I picked up Midnight, then got down to Dewott's level. "Despite the fact it doesn't make sense, I'm glad to see you've evolved." I pet him on the head, then we both started walking out, with Munna following. We exited the building, and headed towards the Dreamyard. That was, until I was stopped by someone. I turned around to see a lady around Juniper's age, with long black hair, and she wore a white lab coat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fennel. I've been told that you're friends with Professor Juniper, she's also my friend. And that's why I have a request for you."

I raised an eyebrow. Honestly, I couldn't really help too much at the moment. Zorua already fell asleep, I can tell Dewott will soon join, and I still have to release Munna. "I have things to do already."

"I'd need a Munna or Musharna, and it won't take long anyways." I still didn't know what to say. There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Fennel. "You'll truly get into the head of one of these two." She pointed to Dewott and Zorua right then.

"I don't know. I can understand them. I know what,"

"That may be true, but that's not what I mean. I mean directly through their dreams."

Now this intrigued me. I know they could always talk about their dreams, but to directly see them myself, it would be interesting. "Fine."

"Okay, let's go." So now, instead of releasing Munna to the Dreamyard, I followed Fennel to her place. It wasn't far, just a fair walk from the gym. We all walked into her building, and up to the floor she lived on. Each person in this place just has their own floor.

We entered her floor, to see a machine in what should be the living room. "Why,"

"Oh, that. Each floor only has the kitchen with a dinnette, the living room, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. And I don't really have space in one of the bedrooms to make a lab, so it's all in the living room. The living room is my larger bedroom." Fair enough. We all went over to a bed beside the machine. "Pick one of them."

I looked at my two pokemon. Sure, I'd be interested in them both. But Zorua is still very young, and hasn't experienced much. So there's not much that can happen in her dreams. "Dewott."

"Okay, all that I ask is you wear that." Right then, she pointed to headband on the bed, which was attached to some wires.

"I'd like an explanation."

She smiled before responding. "Munna and Musharna can produce dream mist. That would be collected with a small vacuum. I'd be able to see anything going on in this chamber. The dream would be electronically transmitted into the human, or maybe pokemon, their brain. The headband then collects your thoughts, and you should be able to interact with anything and everything in the dream."

"Pretty much, it allows others to interfere with one's dream."

"Essentially."

Dewott already spread out on the bed right when I turned around. "Goodnight Dewott." He nodded, and closed his eyes. Then I brought the luxury ball from my shoulder bag. "Sorry Midnight, but it's got to be this way tonight." I returned her, then placed the luxury ball in my bag. I myself layed on the bed, and closed my eyes for sleep.

"Alright, now I wait a bit to make sure you're both asleep." _Honestly, and interesting experiment. This shou-_ I yawned mid-thought. _This should be quite the experience._

 **That's all for this chapter. Let's start with the gym battle. I'm sure we all know much of what I wrote. I mainly did that, because I was writing from Midnight Zorua's perspective. She hasn't been alive a full day yet, and has only experience one battle before the gym, in addition to having been taught nothing really since her birth. SO NOBODY DARE SAY SHIT, I WAS WRITING FROM A NEWBORN'S PERSPECTIVE AND THAT'S THAT.**

 **With that said, I know the chapter is relatively shorter than most, but I focused on having the gym battle. So I didn't have the chapter very long when the only other thing was meeting Fennel. But the battle itself, is longer than most.**

 **So, have a good day or night, and keep the legend alive!**


	8. Dewott's Dream

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. I noticed I hadn't said anything on my real age. Sure, Brad is based off me, so you'd think he'd age alongside me. I turned sixteen back on July 7th, but I will keep him at fifteen, to go along roughly with the fact that your average journey would be roughly a year per region.**

 **What I'm saying is, I'm keeping him at fifteen for the time being. With that said, let's get this started.**

 *****POV Brad*****

 **-Unknown Location-**

 **{Unknown Time}**

For some reason, I couldn't help but wonder to myself about the time and place I was. _Wasn't I at Fennel's helping her with-_

It immediately dawned upon me. I'm in Dewott's dream. Fennel basically said I can interact with anything and everything in his dream. _So, based upon my surroundings, he must be dreaming inside a forest of some kind. Or maybe mountain as well. But if it's not in his dream, it shouldn't exist here._

 _Now, where's Dewott?_

I started walking, interested in where he might be. _I'll need to at least find him if I'm going to know what's going on. Plus, how can Fennel see me interacting if I'm not even near what's happening?_ She can't, so that's just another reason to find Dewott.

I began walking, hoping I'd find him soon. I came to a ledge. I was jumped and grabbed it. But before I could pull myself up, I found Dewott launched over behind me. But oddly, he was still an Oshawott. _Probably just to do with the dream._ I dropped, and found both Snivy and Tepig also fall over. _Yeah, probably part of the dream._

But there was still someone else. I could hear the roar come from over the ledge. I looked up to see a Hydreigon fly over my head, and land by the starters. _Has Dewott ever experienced this pokemon?_ I watched as the dream Hydreigon prepared tri attack. _If it's a dream, then I shouldn't be hurt._ The three starters are only affected because it's simply part of his dream.

But after more thinking, I came with another potential conclusion. _What if he's dreaming a memory?_ It's a possibility, but not necessarily the absolute answer. If has experienced a Hydreigon, I'm sure he would probably have the dream in Nuvema, or somewhere we've been on our journey. Unless he has been somewhere before living with the professor.

I returned my attention to find that dream Hydreigon had the starters aside, and also a little bloody. Hydreigon was about to finish them, when he was also attacked by several sharp stones. He flew off towards them, and my eyes followed. I found hydreigon flying towards a four legged creature with some sort of orange energy sword from his/her head. "Terrakion."

I looked towards the starters, to find that they were struggling to get up. But Oshawott fell back down, and the world faded.

 **-Striaton City-**

 **{8:09}**

I awoke to find Dewott and Fennel were awake, but Munna was now sleeping. "On the bright side, at least I know the machine works."

"You saw what happened."

"Everything."

"Is it possible that someone could dream memories they have?"

"Well, dreams are based off experiences, mainly from the day. But yes, it's still possible for the dream to be based off previous experiences."

"Okay."

"Well thanks for helping."

"You're welcome."

 *****POV Dewott*****

 **-Striation Gym-**

 **{8:27}**

Right now, it was me, Midnight, and Brad. Munna had chosen to stay with Fennel, which I respect her decision. Midnight had been taken out of her ball. We were in the restaurant space of the building.

I honestly am not sure, but there was something about my dream. I didn't know how to explain it.

But my attention was distracted when the triplets came from the gym space into the restaurant space. Cilan spoke up. "You ready to see what we ment last night?" I looked up to my trainer, who only nodded. "Then follow us."

All three of us followed the triplets into the gym space once again. Once we were there, all six of us looked at the two gym statues. These ones just seemed like your standard gym statue, polished black rock with the poke ball/lightning bolt symbol on top. The statue on the right had many names, but the one on the left had few.

I looked through each name, to find my trainer's name on the left statue. I poked at him, then pointed to that statue. Then Cress started explaining. "The statue on the left is what we gym leaders have agreed as honorary battles. So we keep them there, pointing out the pokemon they used and the year they got our badge. The statue on the right has the names of anyone who's won our badge this year and their pokemon. That's why there's so many names there, our badge is probably the easiest of the unova badges."

"Yeah, that's true. You guys are nearly even strength with Lenora and Cheren. Burge, Elesa, Clay, and Skyla are roughly the same strength. Same goes for Braycen, Iris, Drayden, Roxie, and Marlon."

"That's true."

I continued looking over the names, to find that another name I knew was on one of the statues, although this was on the right. "Brad, N was here."

He looked over the names as well, then spoke up within a second. "Might I ask, how was N's battle?"

Chili spoke after Brad. "He said that the battle was mainly testing his own strength, but he seemed to already have it. The battle was easy for him, and that influenced our decision on placing his name on the right. But if I heard him right, he may be the only trainer headed for all ten badges."

"That's what I intended."

"Oh, seems like you have some competition."

"With that point made, it's debatable wether he's a friend or foe, but he's not bad as far as I know. I like him."

"Well, hope you and N enjoy your journeys."

I saw Brad start walking, and I followed. Midnight was laying on his shoulders. We left the gym, and started towards Route 3. Technically, you only need your trainer card for registration at the league and maybe special events. So, we didn't need to sign out of the pokemon center, since we never signed in.

We were about to go for Route 3, but we stopped at the fountain. He sat on the edge, and I hopped into the water. He turned around to face me. "Dewott, have you ever seen Terrakion?"

"Who?"

All Brad did wad shake his head. Midnight jumped off his shoulder and layed on the edge beside him. "Have you even seen a four legged being with an orange blade from his head?"

My trainer literally just described something from my dream. "How'd you know my dream?"

"Thanks." He turned away, then lifted his arm and pushed something on the X-Transiever.

 *****POV Juniper*****

 **-Coast by Nuvema-**

I was playing with Tepig and Mincceno in the water, when I heard the ringing. "I may want this. Never know how important it could be." Mincceno nodded, then continued playing with Tepig. I picked up my X-Transiever from our stuff, and answered as I put it on my wrist. "Hey, how's it going?"

"We have to talk Juniper. I'm concerned and confused."

"About what?" There was a pause, though I broke it after seeing Oshawott's evolved form in the fountain. "I see Oshawott evolved into Dewott. That's wonderful."

"Yeah, but that's one of two things. How's his level higher than most starters? And how could he have possibly seen Terrakion's silouette and a Hydreigon? That's it for Dewott, then I'm wondering something on Midnight."

I didn't quite know how to respond. Sure, they would need to gain so many levels to think of surviving by Victory Road without a protector. But I honestly was hoping that it took at least one more gym battle before his evolution. "Just listen to this."

 **{9:23}**

After explaining the starters' origin, there was a moment of silence. I know Tepig and Mincceno couldn't hear, but it's sad that I said this all basically in front of Dewott. Nobody spoke for a good minute before anything happened. What happened, was Dewott left the water in the fountain and sat beside Brad. "It's okay, I'll make sure nothing else happens." He then turned to his wrist again. "As for Midnight, she won't eat anything. She won't even _try_ something."

Now this was quite a predicament. "Have you tried breast feeding?"

"Quilava is my only other female pokemon. Even then, I haven't gotten to the pokemon day care yet."

Now, I started thinking. _I'm sure there's something the people at the day care could do, but Midnight will need something immediately if possible. Quilava is an option, but he's at the edge of Striaton. Still,_ I sighed. "I'll send Quilava to the Striaton Pokemon Center immediately. You get her, and try something. If it doesn't work, the day care isn't as far as you may think."

"I understand."

I put on my lab coat, then returned both Tepig and Mincceno. I put their balls in my pockets, and started running towards town. Considering Midnight was born two nights ago, I'm not taking chances with this. I reached Nuvema within a minute, and went straight to Brad's place.

I walked in, to find Lucario on the couch with a burn on his left arm, and Quilava on her back with a cut on her belly. "What happened?"

"Quilava and I had a minor argument."

"Argument? She's cut and you're burned."

"Fine, we had a battle for fun. Also, she's in heat. It started last night."

I didn't really say anything. All I did from there was grab Quilava's poke ball, and returned her. Then I left his place, and headed to my own place. Upon entering, I went straight to the teleporter, and put Quilava's ball there. I turned around to find Lucario had followed me, now holding his arm.

"I'd like to go."

"No, I'm only sending Quilava because Midnight Zorua has an urgent situation of her own. Then she'll be coming right back soon enough. Then you guys will wait for his fourth badge."

I turned on the teleporter, then set it for the pokemon center in Striaton. Luckily, these aren't used very often, so I don't have to worry about interference from another one.

 *****POV Brad*****

 **-Striaton pokemon center-**

I walked in just in time. I saw as a poke ball appeared on the teleporter, and I could only assume it was Quilava. To be honest, I'd be fine with letting Midnight go long periods without eating. But since she's still a young baby, I'll hop at any opportunity to feed her considering how she's proven to eat.

I released Quilava and Midnight from their balls, and both of them looked at each other oddly. The volcano pokemon was the first to look away, directly at me. "Quil, quilava!"

I was about to respond, when Midnight suddenly moved and hid behind my legs. I just looked at Quilava. "Hey, I'm on a journey. Meeting new pokemon is normal. And technically, she's not new. Midnight Zorua is who hatched from the egg."

She looked glared at Midnight, then returned her attention to me. Midnight crouched down, seemingly scared. "Listen, I need you two to get along. She's not even two days old, so I need her to eat something. That's why I got you early, so we could attempt breastfeeding before reaching the day care."

She growled for a second, then rolled onto her side. My attention was brought to the cut she had, and noticed that a bit of blood had dripped to the floor beneath her.

I picked up Midnight, then crouched by Quilava. I put the fox by one of her nipples that weren't near the cut. She tilted her head. "Midnight, I wouldn't normally say this, but you have to suck it." I watched as she put her maw close to Quilava, then began sucking her nipple. In a few seconds, she gulped. "Well at least this is working. As for you Quilava, what caused this?"

I poked at her cut, getting a tiny bit of blood on my finger. I licked it off as Quilava began speaking. I calmly listened, inspecting the cut as she explained. That was. until she made a shocking comment. I honestly was expecting it soon, but not now.

"Listen, I know battles can get intense. So, I'll get this looked at, Juniper will make sure Lucario's okay. As for your heat, I don't know what, but I'll think of something." She nodded right after. "Excuse me, but could you check this out."

The nurse was talking with someone, but the center's Audino walked over. "Audino." She released a pulse that was focused towards Quilava. I watched at the cut seemingly disappeared, though you could at least tell where it was from her blood soaked fur.

"Thanks for that." I picked up both of my pokemon, leaving them on my shoulders. Sure, Midnight had stopped drinking, but she adjusted her placement to face Quilava in case. She noticed this, and adjusted so Midnight could drink up when she wanted.

I walked out of the pokemon center, making sure neither one of them came near falling of. Sure enough, both of them were fine.

 **-Route 3-**

 **{12:42}**

I was walking still, and could just see some buildings a fair distance from where I was. "Hm, it was closer than I thought."

"Quil?"

I looked left, and could see Quilava on my shoulder. "The day care. I'm checking it out because Juniper said it might be good, but at least Midnight has you here until we find something more permanent." All she did was nod.

Midnight on the other hand, was napping right now. I continued walking anyways, just leaving her to sleep on my shoulder.

Something interesting, these two had become great friends fairly quickly. I hadn't expected them to become this close this quickly, but they did. Maybe it was because of Midnight having been the egg I had, as compared to newly obtaining Oshawott.

We reached the buildings soon enough. As I guessed, the day care was here. I could tell from the large field behind it and the pokemon within the field. Another place though, was a human day care. They had a playground, and many kids were inside at the moment. I walked over to the pokemon day care.

Instantly, I was greeted by a man at the door. "Hello young man. What might you be here for?"

"Professor Juniper said that the people running this place might have an idea for Midnight. She's the Zorua. And also, I'd like to see about arranging something for Quilava."

"That's peculiar. Quilava isn't a species native to Unova."

"I got her from Johto."

"Ah, let's go inside. I'm sure we can get arrangements after hearing of both pokemon."

I followed this man into the day care. He lead me to an older couple. "These two run the day care. They should be able to help you the most of people who work here."

"Okay." He left, so I was here with this older couple.

"Is there anything we could help you with?" That question came from the lady.

"Well, Midnight Zorua needs a more permanent eating solution, while Quilava is currently in heat."

The man started talking after I finished. "For Quilava, this place is also a breeding center. So, anything preferred by you or her?"

"I'd just be looking to get her someone to, you know, fuck." I honestly didn't want to swear around this older couple, but that's what came out of my mouth.

"Okay. We can always have any eggs handed to another trainer or released into the wild with selective care."

"Now, for Midnight. She was only born two nights ago. She currently breastfeeds from Quilava, but I need something else more permanent."

The lady continued from there. "I'm sure I have an idea."

"Good."

The lady was still the one to speak. "But it does come down to this. Do you want to look after Midnight, look after Quilava or have Midnight first and Quilava later."

As tempting as the last option sounded, it would only help with getting Midnight to eat by removing her from Quilava. Can't exactly get her to try new things when her current source is there with her.

"Split them apart. I'll stay with Midnight."

Now it was the man's turn to speak. "That's fine. I'll take this girl then." He reached for Quilava, who took him by surprise. Before he got her, she flared up the spots on her head and by her rear. "Shit, I thought that would be easier."

I put a hand on her paw, and she looked at me. I then took her off my shoulder, and she did calm down. "Listen, he won't hurt you. I know Lucario did, but that was accidental. I promise that he'll be good."

After several seconds of silence, she did nod. "Good." I handed her over to the older man, who calmly held her in his arms. He was about to walk away, but I stopped him. "If I find out anything happens aside from getting her to breed, you won't be around to hear the last of it."

"If that is your wish." He started walking again, and I heard him make a comment before turning a corner. "I assure you that we'll find good enough male to help out."

After he left, the older lady stepped in front of me. "Don't worry, she's in good hands. For now, let's get her awake so we can have her try somethings." She motioned to the small fox on my shoulder at that moment.

"All right."

 **That's all for this chapter. I really don't have much to say except for I'm starting school. Have a good day or night, and keep the legend alive!**


	9. Day At The Day Care

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. As I had previously said in chapter one, pokephilia and or sexual content in general will appear once in a while. For warning of this content, I will simply use this Example. Obviously, like I do with perspective, location, and time, warnings of sexual content will be in bold.**

 **With Quilava in heat, this is obviously one of those chapters. I will point out when a lemon will start, and when it will end. Also, simply be aware while in Quilava's perspective while she's with the day care man.**

 **Like usual, with that said, let's get this started.**

 *****POV Quilava*****

 **-Route 3 Day Care-**

 **{14:05}**

Let's see, we seem to be getting nowhere. This guy has been trying to find me a, I wouldn't say mate if I have no plans to remain true to him. I just want to get this damn heat done and over with.

Anyways, this guy has been trying to find me a male for the past fifteen minutes now. And as I said, we were getting nowhere. I'm semi-sure of what I might want, but I still needed a bit more clarification.

"Listen young fire type, we've been through a few other pokemon your size. So I guess from here, it's either we check with larger pokemon, or smaller pokemon."

I understood what he ment. I've rejected all the offers so far, and every one of them were pokemon my size. "Let's see about a larger pokemon." This guys had a Gothitelle with telepathic power, so she translated for me.

He was quick to respond after her translation to his mind. "A bigger pokemon, that is the last one I expected. But you never know."

We started walking again, when we soon came to a different room. He opened the door, and I found a sleeping dragon inside. "Should I go?"

This time, the Gothitelle spoke to me. "I'm sure you'll love him. If you want to try a larger pokemon, this Druddigon is a powerhouse. Your child would be naturally slightly stronger, and his strength certainly reflects into sex. Trust me."

Nervously, but decently confident, I walked into the room. I joined his side, and hopped onto his scaly arm. He stirred, then looked at me with his open eyes. He sniffed the air, and I could easily guess what might happen from here.

 **Sexual content, but not a lemon**

"So, here to breed?"

I swallowed my response, as his tone of voice was fairly intimidating. "Y-yes. I want to get rid of this heat already."

"Fair enough."

He stood up straight, and I found something interesting, although I guess it was fairly obvious. I chose to have a larger pokemon, this had an obvious way to backfire, on me at least. This Druddigon's cock was roughly one and a half of the length of my entire body.

Still, I put my lips to the tip and started sucking. It was getting the head pf his cock wet, plus I could already taste his precum. It had a peculiar taste, but I continued nonetheless.

Soon enough though, I felt him grip my sides and lift me up. I stared in his eyes, until he turned me around. I was rewarded with him licking at my pussy, and I immediately moaned out. I was getting increasingly wet, and he kept lapping up my juices.

This kept going, and I could soon feel my climax. "I'm gonna cum Druddigon."

He stopped for a moment, to say something. "Good. Now let's make sure you have this egg or these eggs."

He stopped what he was doing entirely, and I whimpered at his absence. But he moved me again so that his cock poked at my pussy. That moment right there, made me realize exactly who I wanted. "Stop stop stop. Please stop."

 **Sexual content end**

He put me on the ground. I turned away from the dragon, so I didn't have to look at his length. "What is it young one?"

"I'm sorry. I thought it might be a larger pokemon like you, but I now know who I want. And the day care can't provide him."

"I can understand. A small pokemon like you tends to steer away from us larger ones when it comes to sex often. But if you ever think different, I'm always here."

"Maybe."

I walked to the door, but saw it had been closed. "Sometimes we go outside to do things, in which case we'd select our own place. But since he brought you to my room, they tend to close the doors when we have sex indoors." He opened up the door, and I saw the day care man and the Gothitelle still in the hallway. "There you go lady."

"Thanks." I left right then, and the Druddigon closed the door behind me. "Gothitelle, I know exactly who I want."

"You went farther with him than the males your size, but if he's not it, that's fine. Just say who, then me and him can take you to him."

 *****POV Midnight Zorua*****

 **{14:05}**

I don't really know how low Brad and this older lady have been trying. Seemed like some fifteen minutes, but I was unsure. Sometimes it took them quite a bit to actually prepare the food, so I saw where they were coming from.

So far, I've tried various different setups and types of berries. I actually tried them, but none of them really tasted great. Some were nice, but they weren't really amazing in my opinion.

Right now, I was sitting with Brad in what I assumed was the lobby. I looked up at him, and he stopped petting through my fur. "Brad, what if I don't like anything a lot."

"I've noticed that you like somethings, but I see where you're coming from. Not everyone has the same tastes, which is why the day care lady is making a surprise. I don't even know what it is." There was a small pause, but he was quick to continue. "I'm sure that if it comes down to it, you will eat these various berries to remain alive."

"I don't know. I like them, but nothing truly sticks out."

"You'll be fine Midnight."

A moment of silence was all that appeared, until the day care lady walked into the lobby. She had a plate with a silver dome in her hands. "What's that?"

"As I said, it's a surprise."

The day care lady stood in front of us, then got down to our level. After putting the plate on the floor, she took the dome right off. On the plate, I don't quite know how to explain it. Then again, not having much experience with life and everything doesn't help. "Now can you say what it is?"

"Excuse me, she's curious on what it is exactly. I know what it is roughly, but she wants to know."

"Midnight, this would be an arrangement between a few different meats. You've got Sawsbuck meat, some Emboar sausage, and also a bit of Emboar bacon as well."

I hopped off Brad's lap, and stepped to the plate. I sniffed at it, just as my trainer started talking behind me. "Hmm, nice surprise. Having her try some meat instead of more berries."

After sniffing it, I took a small bite of what I assumed was the Emboar sausage. And to be honest, I enjoyed it more than the berries. I took a bite from the other two kinds, and found the same results. Immediately, I kept on eating it till the plate was empty. And sure enough, I was definitely full from this meal.

"Fascinating, she appears as an omnivore, but leans more towards meat." That was the day care lady.

"Seems to be." That, I could easily tell, was Brad. "So the best idea is to have her get Quilava's milk as well as meats and berries."

"That would be the best choice. I will get a medium sized bag of some meats for her. That'll be to start off. For Quilava's milk and berries, I'm sure you have that covered."

I stepped back to Brad, but my attention was immediately brought to a door opening.

 *****POV Brad*****

I picked up Midnight, just as I saw the day care man walk through the door with Quilava in his arms and a Gothitelle walking behind them. "She good?"

"Yeah, Quilava is fine. She hasn't mated yet, mostly from denying others. But apparently, she knows who she wants now."

"Bring her here." The day care walked over to me, and I took Quilava from his arms.

"We're gonna go now, we'll be around if you need anything. I'll get you the bag of meats for Midnight soon."

"Alright." The older couple left, leaving me alone with my two pokemon. "So Quilava, who is it that you want to mate with?"

There was a long pause before anyone said anything. "Quilava. La, quilava. Quil."

Without anyone else here, there was no reason to say what she wanted. But essentially, she would have been fine with a Druddigon she met, but she dawned upon someone she wanted more. Quilava wanted Lucario, as she knows him a lot more and is fine having his child instead of a technical stranger. This Druddigon was probably more of someone for pleasure, but Lucario would be more to mate with in heat.

"How about we bring Lucario here? May as well get him to meet Midnight, plus we could talk with Juniper and the day care couple about any egg or eggs you might have."

She nodded. At that moment, I put both the girls on my shoulders, and also let Dewott out. He sniffed the air, then looked at me with question. "No Dewott, Quilava's going to have Lucario."

"Dew." He had simply said yes. From there, Dewott and I started walking to where the day care couple went.

Soon enough, I found them both in the kitchen. "Anything you need?"

"I know some trainers use the PC system, but I leave my pokemon in Nuvema when they're not with me. Since Juniper has a poke ball teleporter,"

I was cut off before I could continue. "You wanted to know if it was possible to use ours. Aside from us and the Professor, there's no teleporters that aren't in pokemon centers. I'm sure you could use ours."

"Thanks."

 *****POV Lucario*****

 **{16:57}**

I had already been transported to this place called a day care. I originally questioned it, until Juniper mentioned that I was being sent to Brad.

So now I was in the lobby with Brad, Quilava, Dewott (of which I'm surprised evolved so early), and Midnight. "So, Quilava wants me because she's more comfortable with my child than this Druddigon."

"That's essentially the truth, yes." This had come from Brad, who was currently the only one speaking english. I know I can, but that doesn't mean I always will.

Quilava had nodded in agreement from his shoulder. I looked to his other shoulder, and saw the baby fox there. "And that's who hatched from the egg you found outside Nuvema?"

"Yes. But I'm still curious on how she had been abandoned there in the first place."

Quilava continued from there. "Certainly an interesting thing to find out, but I'm sure we have other things to do right now."

It ended up being Dewott who picked up where Quilava stopped. "Yes, get you two a more private place."

 **{17:03}**

 **Lemon warning**

After meeting the day care couple, we quickly got a room for Quilava and I. Of course everyone had gone, so that left Quilava and I alone in this room.

But with her in heat and ready to breed, it was certainly something. Everyone was only out of the room for thirty seconds, and Quilava's already standing on her hind legs and leaning against me.

Now I couldn't say much myself, as the scent of her heat was quickly giving me an erection. I had worked through it before, but now it was just unlikely to do so with her so close and me not caring to resist.

I was currently petting through her fur at the moment. "Hurry up and let's get to it. This heat is killing me-"

I started talking the moment she said that. "Technically, it's not killing you. It's just-"

"Yes it is metaphorically! I've been sucked by a dragon much taller than you and he also has a larger cock from being a larger pokemon. But I denied him like several others because I'm more comfortable having your child." And apparently I'm not the only one who cuts others off.

"Okay, so I guess we'll get started."

I picked Quilava up into my arms, and held her so carefully. Then I sat on the ground and put her on my lap, with her belly facing upwards. From there, I started calmly rubbing her nipples. Quilava's response was to make extremely quiet sounds, although they did signal she was enjoying it.

I was simply glad that I was now pleasuring her, as compared to us giving each other physical pain like this morning.

Slowly, I made my way lower on her body, eventually getting to rubbing her pussy. She moaned a bit louder from this, and I continued in that spot because of it. We both knew it felt better there than most other places to stimulate, and it would be the same for me. It would feel better to stimulate my cock than anywhere else.

I put in a single digit, and she had a small but quiet gasp before moaning again. All I did from there, was simply do the best I could do. I moved my one digit around inside her, while also rubbing all I could on the outside.

"I'm going to cum Lucario." Upon this, I'm sure we both knew her climax would be within moments from now. It was simply a matter of how soon.

So I just continued, as she'll cum soon enough. After a few moments of pleasuring her some more, she did have her climax. Since her cum quickly flooded her pussy, it resulted in my one digit being covered in it and the palm side of my other two lightly coated.

I pulled my paw away, then looked at Quilava. Currently, her head was leaning back, but I could tell by her aura that she was still good. She looked up to me and responded with heavier than normal breathing. "Can you please mate with me now?"

"Of course Quilava." I picked her up off my lap, and put her on the ground right in front of me. I stood up, and positioned my cock with her cum coated pussy. "You sure about this?"

She was pretty quick to respond. "Are you kidding? I've resisted every heat so far, but there's only so far I can go. Same goes for you."

It's true. Since her birth, Brad an I had been there. Sure, she belonged to Professor Elm and I was still a Riolu at the time, but we were still there in Johto alongside her. We all traveled quite a bit, even the professor. But from how Brad was with me, he allowed him to take Quilava, a Cyndaquil at the time, back to Unova.

So, as a result, Brad and I have been there for every heat she's gone through. So yes, Quilava and I had resisted urges throughout every one of them. But now, she finally broke, and wants to carry my child till she lays the egg.

"True. I ment as this being your first time."

"The quicker you break my hymen, the quicker the pain can subside. So get it done and over with already."

"If you wish." I thrusted in without saying anything, quickly putting Quilava to tears.

"You could have at least warned me." She continued crying, so much more then when I cut her this morning.

I simply lifted her off the floor and held her against my chest, but made sure my chest spike didn't poke her cut or anywhere in general. I pet calmly through her fur, as she cried into mine. "It's going to be okay. Just give it some time."

I started with some slow thrusts, hoping to at least ease the pain. I simply kept the slow pace, as she kept crying into my shoulder. Although, over time, she did slow down and eventually come to a stop. At that moment, she let out a quiet moan that happened right as I pushed in.

"See, it's all good."

I layed Quilava on the ground, just as she said something herself. "Yeah, it feels so good."

I was still continuing with my slow pace, but I personally wanted tp go faster. "Hey, I know how it can feel better."

"Then give me all you got if that's what it takes." I hadn't expected her to say that, but you never know until it happens. So I layed her back against the floor and started going at a faster pace once she was layed back. Her next comment surprised me just as well. "Ah, yes, fuck my cunt Lucario. Fuck me harder."

That took me by surprise, but what other choice did I have. We both have urges, and now we can finally proceed with them. So I certainly went harder, pushing so deep inside her previously virgin pussy. She moaned much louder than before, signifying that she was enjoying this as much as I was.

I could feel my knot slowly swell up inside her, and I presumed that we shouldn't be too far off from our climax. So I continued, as we were both enjoying this pace so much.

But all good things must come to an end, and that was definitely one of those things. I knew my climax would be very soon, as I could now feel it. "Quilava, I'm gonna cum."

"Fuck me and fill me up with your cum. I'll be cumming too and we can make a child."

I kept going, impatiently awaiting Quilava and I to finish. And after some time, both of us started cumming. We both savored the moment, up until it was done.

Once we were both finished, I picked her up and then layed on my back. "Just stay like this. Go to sleep with me Lucario."

"Sure, but I'm pulling out once capable."

 **Lemon end**

"Listen Lucario, I'm sorry about burning your arm this morning."

"No, it's not your fault. You were in heat and I could guess we were both reaching a point where we couldn't resist. So we both went to being more aggressive. If you're sorry for burning me, I should be sorry for cutting you."

"Fair," I heard her yawn, and knew that she's tired. "Fair enough."

I patted her head, and pet down her fur once. "Goodnight. You need the sleep."

He reaction was to wine. "Aww, but it's still afternoon."

"Goodnight Quilava."

She yawned again, then closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. Interestingly though, her one paw held my chest spike protectively. "I guess I can rest for an hour."

 **That's all for this chapter. So, you now know that Midnight Zorua enjoys meats more, while Quilava will eventually be having Lucario's child.**

 **Have a good day or night and keep the legend alive!**


	10. Arrival In Nacrene

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. I know I've changed the name of this story twice, which makes this the third. But I promise that I'm settling on this. And for those of you wondering, lightness is an actual word. Now, let's get this started.**

 *****POV Brad*****

 **-Route 3 Day Care-**

 **{9:07}**

I awoke to Midnight and Dewott still sleeping. The day care couple got a room for me and my pokemon to sleep in for the night. But since Quilava and Lucario fell asleep together in their room, it was just us three in this room.

 _Hmm, I wonder if those two are still asleep._ I sat up and got out of bed. None of these two stirred, so I simply returned Dewott to his poke ball and Midnight to her luxury ball. Then I grabbed my shoulder bag, put it on, and left the spare room.

In the hallway, I started walking towards the spare room containing my other pokemon. I quickly found it, and opened up the door.

Quilava was still asleep, but Lucario was awake and petting her fur. "Good morning Brad."

"Good morning. She any good?"

"She's so hot." I noticed that he seemed in a slight trance as he said that. But he immediately refocused back on me after. "Aside from the sex yesterday afternoon, yes, she is fine. We both apologized about injuring each other. I'm sure she's just as fine as I am."

"That's good. Just for now though, I'll have her here." I pulled out Quilava's poke ball, and returned her. "Listen, you're going to be a wonderful mother." After placing the ball in my bag, I returned my attention to Lucario. "And I'm sure you'll be a great father."

"Well that would be preferable."

"Let's get going now." Lucario got up, and joined my side. We both started walking, up until we entered the lobby. Here was the man of the day care couple, talking to another trainer.

So I continued on my way until he called my from behind. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes. I have quite a way to go on my journey."

"Then enjoy the remainder of your journey. And remember that we are always here for trainers, both for breeding or taking care of their pokemon."

"I know." I left the doors, with Lucario following right behind me.

We left the day care property, then turned west. In that general direction should be Nacrene, but also a small cave slightly north as well. "Lucario, should we head to a cave slightly northwest, or southwest to Nacrene?"

"Let's see, head to the gym and obtain your second badge, even push further on your journey from there, or head up to the cave and potentially catch a new pokemon." He stayed quiet as he thought, leaving me to guess his thoughts in silence. "How about we go to the gym?"

"If that's what you'd like." Lucario and I started walking again, now headed southwest towards Nacrene.

 *****POV ?*****

 **-Wellspring Cave-**

 **{11:23}**

I was here, simply training my pokemon. I could always do it outside, but I was fine with training in here.

All four of my pokemon were out right now. Lilly is my Gardevior, Spark is my Raichu, Aurora is my Dewgong, and Leafy is my Leavanne. Lilly was a gift from my father, Spark I got from a lady in Nimbasa, I got Aurora from a Surfing Contest, and I had recently caught Leafy.

Those were my pokemon. Myself, my name is Valerie Harmonius Gropius. Although I was often called V. My brother is N, while my father is Ghetsis. As for mother, I'm currently unsure. But that's something I hope to learn on my journey.

Originally, Ghetsis kept me protected from the outside world. But thanks to Hilda, I had been allowed to go on my journey. My primary intention on my journey is to find out where she went, but there's so much I'd love to do aside from it.

His pokemon were slightly weaker back then, but I'm sure they may be stronger now.

With that said, I returned my attention to my pokemon. Currently, Spark and Aurora were training. Me, as well as Lilly and Leafy, were watching them have a training battle against each other.

Spark used rain dance, and I'm sure at least Lilly and Spark knew what that ment. His thunder was now an always hitting move. Aurora used ice beam, but Spark quickly followed with thunder. This being super effective, Aurora had a slight pause of being unsure.

"Aurora, be smart about this. Water is normal effective on electric." He began thinking, and I'm sure we all had a good idea of what about. Our suspicions were confirmed when Aurora used surf. He dove into a pool of water, and immediately brought up a wave that went everywhere.

Lilly protected us by using psychic, splitting the wave around us. Spark however, ended up taking quite an impact from the attack. This was mainly due to the rain making surf more powerful.

I watched as Spark stood up, though both he and Aurora were clearly affected by the attacks. "Hey, that should be enough for today."

They both stopped, then quickly came to be near us females. "You both did great. This is deserved." I said the last sentence as I tossed a chocolate chip to both of them. I also gave on to Lilly and one to Leafy, simply because I liked all my pokemon equally.

After they ate their snacks, I returned all four of them. Right away, I got up and went to leave the cave.

 *****POV Dewott*****

 **-Nacrene Pokemon Center-**

 **{13:16}**

Brad had let all three of us out for a bit in a room he already got. I would say four, but Lucario had already been out of his poke ball. Currently, he was simply checking something downstairs, with trust that nothing goes wrong up here. I know we can all be trusted, though I was slightly unsure about any potential tension between Lucario and Quilava.

Sure, they've lived together for a longer time and everything, but they just mated together yesterday. I was honestly curious on about anything and everything that could potentially change.

I was suddenly drawn back to reality by Midnight. She poked my side, then rubbed her head against me. I looked at her, to see what was probably the cutest expression that I've seen my entire life. I couldn't quite describe it, but she just seemed so adorable.

I patted her head, rubbed a little behind her ear, then returned my attention to the newly made couple.

Quilava looked at me, and Lucario's gaze followed. "Care to speak your mind Dewott?" The question had come from Lucario.

"Sure, may as well." I began thinking about what to say. I hadn't exactly knew what was on my mind, only that I was curious about their situation. "What might your child's species be? Will it end up a Riolu, a Cyndaquil, or maybe a hybrid. Those are quite rare, but certainly strange. Do you ever think that it may be a shiny developing as compared to standard?"

By now, both of them were directly facing me. But separate thoughts came to my head now. As compared to curiosity of their child, I had suddenly began thinking more of them two a little. "Imagine the attention you or you child will get if it turns out shiny or a hybrid. Also, it'll be interesting watching you two stop being prized as battlers so you can take care of the child."

That wasn't it. I still continued speaking. "If you haven't layed the egg yet, how fat do you think you'll be before you do lay it? And how did it feel Lucario, causing Quilava pain to simply ease her of something she must have previously been through? Just the thought that you two are mates now. Is-"

My speech was suddenly cut off by Quilava jumping on me, which knocked me to the ground. "Don't you dare consider us mates! And I will not tolerate you commenting that I'll become fat! I dare you to make one more comment!"

I knew my given situation wasn't great on my part, but I still chose to poke at her. "Is this the only baby you'll have, or should you end up turning to a slut and end up pumping out more children?"

I immediately heard her yell, and I braced myself.

But nothing came. I opened my eyes to see that both Quilava and I were held in the air by none other than Lucario. "You two are both being childish. Quilava, you have no right to hurt him on purpose."

"But you heard what he said. He even stabbed at you taking my virginity."

"Enough. As for you Dewott, you have no right to make these comments and ask those questions. It's okay to be curious, but you went too far by asking about us two the way you did."

"I may have gone too far, but at least I didn't attempt to injure any of you."

"Just let me at him for one second!"

"No Quilava."

"Fine then." I was surprised just as much as Lucario when she suddenly used flamethrower. Although I quickly ducked my head, it was an extremely short distance. As a result, Quilava's flamethrower barely hit one of my whiskers, in addition to hitting Lucario's hand, my neck, and the wall behind me.

I retaliated by grabbing one of my scalchops, then bringing razor shell up and reaching forward. This hit where her cut had been, of which I'm sure must have brought more pain for her than she brought to Lucario and I.

I watched her cringe, bringing both paws up to her cut. Before anything else happened, I noticed her enveloped in a familiar red field.

 *****POV Brad*****

Once all three were returned, I walked to Midnight. She was hiding behind the night stand, but I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder. "Sorry about that Midnight. I'm sure it can't be as bad as it seems."

I released all three of them, making sure Lucario was in the center. Quilava layed down having her paws on her cut in addition to crying, Lucario rubbed his paw for a second, and Dewott held the back of his neck. I simply chose to take in what the two sides had first. "Dewott, you go first."

"Dew, dewott de. Dewott, wott." He had said that he was curious, but Quilava tried to hurt him and succeeded in hurting both him and Lucario.

"Quilava, your turn."

She spent a good ten seconds crying before saying anything. "Quilava! La quila!" A basic translation was that it was all Dewott's fault.

"Lucario, your up. Doesn't matter if it's english or pokemon."

"Dewott being himself, he had become curious about the situation between Quilava and I. His first questions were about our child, but he did proceed to get a little personal with questions based to us as compared to our future child. Quilava tried to attack physically, and failed because I grabbed them. When they didn't quite calm down, Dewott said something that triggered Quilava. Her flamethrower burnt his whisker, his neck, my paw, and a patch of the wall. He retaliated and made her cut worse with razor shell."

"Is that everything?" Both Lucario and I turned to see the nurse in the doorway. "Because I can help out with each of their conditions."

"A simply burn heal will do fine for Dewott and Lucario. I'll get Quilava personally."

She looked over her for a second. "No, with her given situation I really advise that-"

"Fine! I want to help her though." It was the only good choice. The nurse had medical training, which would help more. Sure, I could have the center's Audino use heal pulse, but that can only do so much with physical injuries. With how bad it is this time, it's just better to treat it normally.

 *****POV Quilava*****

 **{15:32}**

Last I remembered was hearing Brad talk to some nurse about treating us. I had burned Lucario and Dewott. But Dewott, accidental or purposeful, had slashed at where Lucario had previously cut me.

I suddenly realized my injury, and sat forward with my eyes open. This brought pain, but I soon felt someone lightly push me back to laying down. I looked up to see Brad, then could only assume I was laying in his lap. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Am I all good? What about Lucario and Dewott?"

"Lucario and Dewott are fine. You, for the most part." He lightly ran his hand along where I had been cut. But instead of his hand, I could feel a bandage that was between them. I looked down for a second, and saw that there was a bandage that was bloody. My guess was that my fur was the same. By the looks of it, the bandage was wrapped around my body.

"It might still hurt quite a bit, so don't apply too much pressure, especially in a sudden action. Also, I do say that I'll have to have you not participate in the gym battle for the basic badge."

"What?! I'm here with you, and I intend to help out."

"No. I might have let you before, but Dewott worsened your wound. It's best that you sit this out."

I simply layed back. "Fine."

"If it makes you feel better, Lucario is only going to be a last resort."

Honestly, that didn't make me feel better. But what could I say? He was my trainer and a felt like family. Dewott didn't, and Midnight didn't slightly from not being alive around us, but Lucario and Brad feel like family to me. If he didn't want me to battle for this badge, then I respect his decision.

"Okay, but when will the battle be?"

"I'm thinking tomorrow, but we may do it the day after."

"Okay."

 *****POV Brad*****

 **-Nacrene City Museum-**

 **{17:00}**

After making sure Quilava was comfortable enough, I thought I'd bring my pokemon to the museum. It should close in an hour from now, so I'd say we were pretty nice for timing.

"Dewott?" He had simply asked why are we here.

"Well I thought we'd come and check out the museum before settling down for the night. To think you'd be more interested from how curious you tend to be."

He simply looked at me oddly. I could tell that he was interested, just happened to also be curious as to why we're here.

We all walked through the museum, up until I stopped at a case containing two stones. One was white, while the other was black. But they were both a perfect sphere, and had an exactly similar design of slightly different shaded lines.

"Dew dewott?" Of course he's the one who asks what they are.

"I'm not sure. I feel like I know what they are, but can't quite place my mind upon it."

I looked over towards someone else when I suddenly heard two voices in my head. One sounded slightly female and said _it seems you don't quite know the truth_. The other, more male, said _this could be an opportunity to chase an ideal_.

I personally found myself confused. _Who could possibly want to speak to me through telepathy?_ "Brad, what is it?" I looked down at my Lucario. He must have picked up on my confusion through reading my aura. "I picked up that telepathy has taken place, and that it was specified to you."

"But being specified to me, not even you or Arceus could tell exactly they said. A female and a male, each spoke once. The female said something based around truth while the male said something about an ideal." It suddenly dawned upon me after I said that.

These two stones were the light and dark stones, or better known as Reshiram and Zekrom. "Why are they museum exibits?"

"Who is museum exibits?" Midnight was the first to look, but all five of us turned to face a teen wearing a white shirt and red tie. Cheren. "I'm sure Lenora would never place a living being in the museum. We have a Dragonite statue and a few fossils, but nothing else that ever lived."

"The light stone and dark stone."

There was silence as he processed my statement. ."Is it really Reshiram and Zekrom?"

"Replicas of the stones don't have telepathic ability."

"It's true. And even though these messages were directed to a single being, Brad, it's still possible to pick up on them. I did."

I saw Cheren's focus shift from me down to the jackal at my side. "And english speaking Lucario. A rare species in Unova because it's native to other regions, and even more uncommon from being able to speak a human language as compared to telepathic abilities and standard pokemon language. How about your other pokemon?"

"No, Lucario's the only one who knows a human language. Although I'm just as capable as he is for translations."

"So that must mean you understand pokemon a lot better than most."

"Yes, and I don't care to brag about my ability to understand pokemon, or owning two pokemon not native to Unova."

"Okay, I guess you'd like people to back off about your Lucario and Quilava being other region pokemon."

"Yes. But I'm curious, how did the light and dark stones get here?"

"According to Lenora, someone found them in the Desert Resort at a place called the Relic Castle."

"Why would they be there? Reshiram and Zekrom live near Dragonspiral Tower."

"Who knows?"

 **-Nacrene Pokemon Center-**

 **{20:30}**

After the museum closed up, I brought my pokemon back to the pokemon center. Currently, I had all four of them settled in bed. The light was off, and I was just standing on the balcony. Even from here, I could still hear my pokemon inside my room.

It was quiet, up until I heard Dewott. He spoke in a calm voice, and was probably talking to Quilava. I could tell because he was apologizing about the general questions he asked earlier. Although he couldn't talk directly Quilava as she chose to be on the other side of both Lucario and Midnight, but I'm sure they both understood what he intended.

After Dewott's apology, there was only silence. Neither Quilava or Lucario commented, or Dewott continued. But I could see from here that the only one asleep was Midnight.

I turned towards the museum now. With Reshiram and Zekrom in there, I couldn't help but wonder if they ever argued with each other. And why do they stay there?

More questions would arise at this point than answers, so it was probably best to drop these thoughts.

I climbed up, then sat down on the railing. I'll get to bed soon. "Quilava, I hope you at least think about Dewott's apology. As for you two dragons, I can only ask questions for the time being about many things, rather than chase ideals or discover truths."

 **That's all for this chapter.**

 **I realized something now that I hadn't said in chapter three. Pokemon are capable of learning more than four moves, but it makes sense to showcase just four. Or maybe a pokemon does know just four moves. Who knows? I'll probably have it either way, depending on the pokemon, the trainer, or maybe if I feel like it. Same goes for wild pokemon.**

 **With that said, have a good day or night, and keep the legend alive!**


	11. Dragon's Awakening

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. I have nothing to say before the chapter. Enjoy, and let's get this started.**

 *****POV Brad*****

 **-Nacrene Pokemon Center-**

 **{5:36}**

I slowly opened my eyes, looking at my surroundings. I was in a chair, and I remembered why immediately. By the time I went to sleep, Lucario was the only one awake. Probably to make sure I went to sleep.

But now awake, I saw three of my four pokemon still in the bed. I looked around again. I had missed her from being easily blended with the darkness, but I found Midnight laying in my lap. "I'm the first being you saw, followed by Juniper and Dewott before he evolved. I can guess that you've become attached to me from that."

I pet through her fur calmly, thinking to myself as I did so. _Is it possible that N has the basic badge yet? He probably left Striaton earlier than me, and it's possible that he didn't stop at the day care or Wellspring Cave._

I took my phone out of my pocket and simply used the wifi, after making sure Midnight hadn't woken.

 **{8:15}**

By now, all four of my pokemon were awake. Midnight was on my shoulder alongside Quilava, while Dewott and Lucario were each on separate sides of me.

I was walking out of the pokemon center at the time. I left my hoodie unziped today, but like that really matters. I also had my shoulder bag on right now. There's a decent amount I have planned today.

 **-Nacrene Museum-**

 **{ten minutes later}**

I walked right in. It was free, and the greeters were only of importance if you had something for the museum.

Saying I had a decent amount planned ment something here as well. I came to see about a gym battle, and maybe check on the two tao dragons. About the gym battle, the museum had four purposes. They were the museum, a library behind the museum, the gym in the basement, as well as a science research center also in the basement.

The gym was underneath the library, while the science research center was underneath the museum. There was an entrance around the side if you wanted to get to the library or gym faster.

After entering the building, I headed through the museum to the case containing the light and dark stones. Upon getting there, I saw that nothing had changed. It was the exact same, as I expected. It was still worth checking.

I started walking again, now headed into the library.

It wasn't nothing great, but was certainly just as nice as the museum. There were books everywhere (no big surprise there), and even a section with some computers. The table was a decent distance from any book stands and the main entrance. Right at the main entrance was a desk of which served obvious purpose, check out and returns. In addition to all that, there was a section that had some video games and some movies.

But none of this concerned my needs right now. I needed the entrance to the gym.

I walked over to the desk at the main entrance. "Excuse me, where would I find the entrance to the gym?"

"The stairwell at the north side."

"Thank you."

I started walking towards the north side of the building, but stopped in my tracks upon hearing a crash. "What was that?" I looked down to Lucario, he seems to have noticed as well. "Any ideas?"

"In the museum. That's my best guess. And Midnight also noticed the crash."

I turned my head and saw her nod. After that, I left the library with Lucario and Dewott.

Upon entering the museum, the first thing I noticed was a few Team Plasma grunts and another person alongside them.

 *****POV N*****

At the moment, I was in the library. But I couldn't help myself but follow Brad. I find him a good rival if not friend. Probably both. "Hmm, Team Plasma grunts and one of the seven sages."

Brad turned to me. "And you know exactly how?"

I could mention my position in relation to the organization, but I decided to leave it be for now. "I've come across them before." I looked at his pokemon, noticing significant differences. "Nice to know your team changed."

"I'm sure we can catch up later. For now, we have bigger problems."

He had a point, that being Team Plasma. Although I was highest authority to them, I was kind of confused on what to do. I can't simply call them off, but can't simply fight them without warning either.

Despite my ideas, I chose to follow through with the second one.

"Servine, let's do this."

"Dewott, I'm counting on you." He must have noticed where I'm going, and followed alongside me.

After seeing the two pokemon jump down the stairs, the Plasma grunts reacted by throwing their own pokemon out. These ones were a Fraxure, a Durant, and a Swoobat, all with the signature dark blue aura.

"These ones are slightly stronger than normal pokemon of their species. We'll have to play it careful."

"Yes, but our starters started off on a higher than normal level. It shouldn't be too bad." He had a point. "Dewott, start with tail whip."

"Repeat Dewott's action." We both watched as the two starters turned around and shook their tails. Given that, all three Team Plasma pokemon had their defense lowered twice.

"Use dragon claw."

"Durant, iron head."

"Attack with air cutter."

Brad spoke up quickly before I could respond. "I've got the physical attacks for this moment. Just try to endure Fraxure and Durant!"

I guess that left me with Swoobat's attack. I knew they were of equal capability, but I saw what Brad intended with this. "Servine, use mirror coat and block the air cutter!"

These actions were immediately followed through. Dewott took dragon claw straight on, while reaching out to block iron head. As for Servine, she hopped around, making sure each and every tiny air blade bounced off the mirror coat surrounding her perfectly. She did still try her best to not only reflect each one, but also aim it towards an opponent.

This was decently successful, as most tiny air blades hit either Fraxure, Durant, or Swoobat. "Follow with revenge Dewott." I watched him push Servine behind himself, then release a single wave that hit all three Team Plasma pokemon directly.

Oddly enough though, I watched two spheres fall out from behind the Team Plasma grunts and roll along the ground. I saw the sage release his own pokemon, this one being a Beartic. "Go, get the light and dark stones!"

"Lucario, you take care of Beartic. Midnight, after the stones."

With Midnight being only a Zorua, it can't quite hold the stones properly if it isn't capable with her illusions. So I knew what to do here. "Zorua, you help out."

Both the foxes and the jackal hopped down the stairs to the museum floor, each headed after their targets.

"Arial ace on Lucario."

Brad simply watched, not giving Lucario or Dewott any further commands. Doesn't help I didn't give Servine further command either, but they all had their situations covered on their own. Dewott repeated slashing with razor shell, while Servine collected them in leaf tornado for an easier target. Lucario caught Beartic with his bare paws, then charged aura sphere directly against him.

As for Zorua and Midnight, that turned out differently. Zorua did use his illusions and picked up both stones as a human. But before he could bring them back to anyone, both stones rolled off his hands and to the bottom of the stairs.

I saw Brad look to me from the corner of my eye, then I looked to him. He nodded, of which I'm positive what he meant. We both walked down the stairs. But before we reached the two stones, they started reacting in their own ways.

 *****POV Brad*****

I watched the two stones react, as did N, Quilava, Midnight, Zorua, and the one guy who was leading the grunts. Lucario was busy keeping Beartic pinned. Dewott and Servine continued their battle of free will, while the other three pokemon remained being commanded by the grunts.

The light stone shone a dim white light, which was quickly overtaken by a fiery aura. The dark stone shone a dim black light (not actually black, but an extremely dark grey), which was taken over by an electric aura. Both stones rised in to the air a little and had their auras grow in size. While the light stone released waves of heat, the dark stone released waves of electricity.

Only upon that, did the two battles stop. Lucario kept Beartic down, while Beartic watched the show. Servine and Dewott both stopped upon feeling a slight weakness from the waves, and the other three stopped because the grunts stopped giving commands so they could see what's going on.

The waves only became more frequent, and slightly thicker somehow. That was until a fiery ball and an electric ball appeared around each stone and grew to a fair size.

That size being understood when the next thing you could see was Reshiram and Zekrom. Reshiram was releasing intense heat, to the point that I saw Quilava cringe a little. Although that could have been from Zekrom, who was releasing intense static electricity. Both dragons doing their own things, you could see the Team Plasma members take cover behind a display case. The plasma pokemon weren't able to move, only because they now were all pinned by our three pokemon.

The dragons also caused the glass to thin on some display cases, the skeleton fall apart, and the hydro in probably the entire building completely shut down. I'm sure it was to the point that standing outside, you could either see, or feel it, depending on how close you were.

But it all settled down after a while. In that moment, the only lights in the room were Zekrom's tail generating a small amount of electricity and releasing it, Reshiram's tail doing the same but with heat instead, and now Quilava's flame.

We all stayed silent, up until the fire dragon type shot a fusion flare through the ceiling and exploded it in the sky. "Well, that shines some light on the situation." I saw Servine smack Dewott with a vine, retracting it instantly. "Sorry, but someone had to say it."

"It didn't have to be you idiot."

I expected silence to follow, but we were rather treated to Zekrom's scream. Not telepathic, but the pokemon, N, and I still understood it. He specifically screamed, "Ain't nobody going to fucking kidnap me or my sister!"

He wasn't tao trio, the legendary birds, the legendary beasts (though some refer to them as dogs), the pixie trio, and the eon duo are all sets of siblings.

Zekrom, after screaming, reacted by releasing electricity towards the two battles. Reshiram, although more calm, released a wave of heat towards the Team Plasma members and both Zoruas. Both N and I retreated our pokemon, but I quickly noticed that he didn't retreat Zorua while I still got my second poke ball out. "Lucario, defend Zorua and Midnight!"

I saw N look at me with curiosity. Understandable, as I'm sending Lucario up against a weakness to protect two pokemon, one of which isn't even mine. But I believed in his ability. Even if he fainted, I'm sure that Lucario would make sure the two foxes are out of the way beforehand.

Lucario jumped off of Beartic, landing right in front of Zorua and Midnight. He immediately charged aura sphere, bringing it to a size much larger than normal. Using this, he held it in front of himself and the two dark types. Sure, the heat wave travelled slightly around his makeshift shield. But it only went around enough that it would hit Lucario's feet and his ears. Otherwise, all three were perfectly safe.

"Reshiram, please leave them be!" This had come from Lucario.

After a few seconds, Reshiram stopped her heat wave attack. Zekrom soon followed primarily because Reshiram stopped. "Why should I stop? I was nearly kidnapped. Despite my hatred for my brother and his hatred for me, I'd rather not him get kidnapped either." Now, she was using telepathic ability.

"No, we were innocent. Team Plasma tried to kidnap you two unwillingly, those humans hiding behind the display case."

"If this is the truth, it could be different than a separate truth."

"You know he could be saying this as part of his ideal, right?"

Reshiram turned suddenly and hit Zekrom across his face. "Shut the fuck up Zekrom! I'm not standing by for you shit."

"It was a possibility. That would result in my stating the truth if it had been his ideals. Thought you'd like something I said for a change."

"Excuse me, but your family issues can wait for now. Please come with us, we can show the world your power." That had come from the guy leading, one of the seven sages.

I quickly said something before Reshiram, Zekrom, or Lucario could. "You were going to us them for your own personal gain. Team Plasma has no right to be in possession of legendary pokemon."

"Do you know our true intentions? Obtaining Reshiram and Zekrom, we could help make the world better."

"I don't believe you. Making the world a better place doesn't include forcefully taking wild pokemon and using Munna for an experiment that benefits you guys personally."

"Both of you guys shut up!" This had been telepathic, from Zekrom. "If Reshiram and I can't argue, you two can't argue."

"I'd say that's fair enough." This comment had been said by Lucario and Reshiram simultaneously. It's interesting that they both had the same thing to say at the same time.

Everyone stayed quiet for for a few seconds until Lucario broke the silence. "Reshiram and Zekrom, you two talk after the Team Plasma members leave."

"Got it." Reshiram had said this. She quickly turned to face Team Plasma alongside Zekrom. I was positive the two dragons didn't like them, but it is possible that they could be tricked into being alongside them. I didn't want to take chances.

Reshiram used fusion flare alongside Zekrom using fusion bolt. This easily chased Team Plasma away, but only after retreating their pokemon.

With Team Plasma gone, that left me, Lucario, Midnight, Quilava, N, Zorua, Reshiram, and Zekrom in the museum. At least, those that were in the open. I released Dewott from his poke ball, mainly because I had my other three out. May as well have the last one.

I quickly noticed Servine was released as well. Lucario, Midnight, and Zorua walked back to N and I, each going to their respective trainer.

There was quiet. Literally, nothing much was happening, to the point I could hear my heartbeat and barely mix everyone else's. That was, until Lucario poked my side. I got down to his level, and he whispered in my ear. "They're talking to only each other right now. Like they had yesterday talking to only you."

"Just give it some time. They'll open up." Hopefully. I stood back up and returned my attention to the two dragons.

Both of them turned to us, but Zekrom was the first to say something. "Being that Reshiram and I have an interest in both of you, would I be correct in assuming that you two can understand this just fine?" No big surprise, Zekrom was speaking pokemon during that.

N had the response for both of us covered. "Yes, you would be correct."

"Good to know. You both pose interest as I stated. But there's no reason to identify either of you as heroes yet."

"What?! Seeing them isn't enough?"

"No Dewott. Life isn't always that easy. Now please continue."

Reshiram continued from there. "So as a result, you both still have quite a ways to go yet. But until then, we will be awaiting. We will wait to see if you ever prove yourselves."

"Well said." That was honestly all I had to say. Both dragons flew through the hole in the roof, but each went in a separate direction.

I turned to face N, but saw that both Cheren and Lenora were standing behind us. "When Cheren told me you thought those were the real stones, I decided to look into it a bit more. But appears you two reached my conclusion before me. It's nice to know that they both are thinking about new heroes as well."

"With that last sentence, you took the words out of my mouth." This comment had come from Cheren.

"Lenora and Cheren. Both the Nacrene gyms leaders, resulting in two possibilities to obtain the basic badge."

"That is true. Why, are you ready for a battle?"

N looked at me. In that moment, I was sure that he had something to say. He returned his attention to the two leaders when I didn't say anything. "What if I battle one of you, while Brad battles the other?"

Lenora responded this time instead of Cheren. "An interesting idea, that's for sure. How about we allow you the night to think of which of us you two would prefer to face?"

"N, I'd say that's fair enough. Sure, there's still a lot of time left in the day. But we could do things around town or maybe train for the upcoming battle."

There was silence that followed. N turned around and started walking. Zorua and Servine were quick to follow. I simply nodded towards the two gym leaders in agreement with N's plan for the gym battle. I started walking after picking up Midnight. Lucario and Dewott followed me out. I managed to catch a comment before having left the museum. "We'll be here tomorrow morning."

 *****POV N*****

 **-Nacrene Warehouse Cafe-**

 **{12:47}**

I had done my own thing around town for the morning, until stopping here for a small lunch. And sure enough, Brad came here for the same reason.

Although unlike before, Brad only had Midnight out right now. His other pokemon were out and everything as they ate, but he returned them once they were done.

Interestingly enough, Midnight's lunch consisted of both meat and milk from Quilava. She shouldn't be quite old enough to start eating food that solid, but she was doing it anyways. I would more think at her current age to be eating berries. But what could I say? I could suggest it, but that's the most I could do.

Anyways, they were leaving now. But I was interested in confronting him. After all, his Lucario protected Zorua, the two dragons having spoke to him specifically, and he convinced that Team Plasma leave before we spoke with the dragons. Not to mention Servine and Dewott made a great team, despite having only fought each other once.

Unless there's something I don't know. It is possible. Someone can't simply know everything, so there could easily be something about Servine and Dewott that I don't know. For all I know, Tepig could be involved. That's assuming he's still a Tepig.

I left the cafe and saw he stood there out front. "What is it N?"

"I think we should talk about the upcoming gym battle. Plus Zorua would like to thank Lucario."

"Understandable. But how about later? I'm allowing my pokemon on the outskirts of Pinwheel Forest for a few hours."

I thought about that. Midnight was still very young. But I could understand, as Lucario, Quilava, and Dewott seem capable of protecting her. "Midnight is young, but I'm sure she'll be good."

"It's debatable whether Midnight will join at the time. But I'm sure that she'll be good no matter which option I chose for her."

"Probably so. I guess that means I'll see you layer then."

"Will do."

 **That'll be all for this chapter. Now with the two dragons awakened, they are waiting until Brad and N are ready. In addition, it's anonymous on which dragon will choose which human.**

 **Aside from the story, I have a thing I want to do. This is something that I have to do now though.**

 **It's four stories that entirely based on my four OCs on chatzy. They're all pokemon, and it obviously follows their stories as I make them within a chatzy chatroom. And I won't mention them until they are revealed.**

 **So, have a good day or night, and keep the legend alive!**


	12. Allowed To Explore

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. First things first. I'm sorry, but this is a remake based off memory. I didn't have a back up of the chapter when it got deleted, so this isn't the best. It should however, have all the events and be roughly similar with details.**

 **Let's get this started.**

 *****POV Brad*****

 **-edge of Pinwheel Forest-**

 **{13:00}**

I was here, doing exactly what I said I'd do. Now, while all my pokemon were out of their balls, I couldn't help but still have second thoughts. Although I have second thoughts on quite a bit of situations when they arise. And I still tend to follow through with my first intent.

"Quilava?" I looked at her on my shoulder after she asked that. The question was simply, we going?

"Yes, I'm letting you guys into the forest for a while. It's an opportunity to be on you own for a bit, while also being fully capable of exploring wilderness." I pointed in front of me, at the ground where I wanted them to stand. "Quilava, Dewott, Lucario. You three are definitely going."

Dewott and Lucario both stepped forward as Quilava jumped down. Then they all turned around to face me simultaneously. Although just looking at them, something tells me they all have a problem with this.

But that can wait. I still had Midnight left. I took her off my shoulder and put her on the ground, then got down on one knee to be closer to her height. "Midnight, would you care to go with them, or would you rather stay with me?"

Midnight stared at me for a few seconds before she had any sort of response. "Zoru zo. Zorua." Although shortened, she said enough to get what she ment. She ment that while Quilava was a food source for her, she didn't want to leave me.

"Listen, you stay with me then." She simply looked back towards the others. "I promise they'll be back soon. It shouldn't be too long." Midnight nodded, then jumped up to my shoulder. I stood up and returned my attention to my other pokemon. "I'll be letting you three into the forest on your own for a few hours. Okay?"

Immediately, all three of them responded. Although they all spoke at once, I was still able to understand each comment. Dewott was scared of a possible repeat of his past. Quilava was concerned about her pregnancy. And finally, Lucario was concerned about me being alone.

But still, I knew what I was doing. "Dewott, Quilava, It hopefully shouldn't be too bad. A lot could happen in a few hours, but I still hope for the best on this. It should be an interesting experience being in nature without me for right now. As for myself Lucario, I wouldn't try anything with Midnight around." He stared at me for several seconds before nodding.

I took off my X-Transiever and held it towards Lucario. He took it from my hand and put it on his left wrist. "Be at the pokemon center between four thirty to five."

"Understood."

"Alright then. It doesn't matter if you stay together or split apart, just please listen to Lucario when he says it's time to leave."

"Quil."

"Dew."

"See you three soon." I stood there with Midnight as I watched them leave into Pinwheel Forest. They all stayed together, at least until there was enough trees to block my view. So it was then that I turned around and started walking away myself.

 **-unnamed area southeast of Nacrene-**

 **{14:37}**

I stayed outside of town with Midnight. I gave them a few hours to be on their own, so I thought I'd take the opportunity for some alone time with just Midnight and I. And although not much has happened, I have learned a little about her.

I was correct with my assumption on how she views me. I asked what she thinks of me as, to find that she does in fact think of me as a father of some sort. But she thinks that because Dewott is still kind of young himself, so that's why she looks to me.

Essentially, she thinks of me as her father because there's no other option in her mind.

Although that's her mindset, she might learn eventually that it's impossible. That's because she's a normal shiny Zorua. I think the only one of my pokemon that know about Gijinkas and Anthros is Lucario.

A gijinka is the offspring of a human and a pokemon. But the pokemon are only compatible with humans in their anthro forms. Every normal pokemon has them, just most don't know about or know how to access it, and simply stay in their normal forms their entire lives. But once able, they can freely change between their normal and anthro forms.

Anthros and gijinkas can be similar, but don't be fooled. A gijinka can still have fur, scales, whatever, but they also grow human hair. They mature at the same rate as humans, instead of faster like normal pokemon. And while anthro forms can be human sized or the same size as their normal form, gijinkas can only be human sized. Also, gijinkas are given birth alive, instead of as an egg. Otherwise, anthro forms and gijinkas are similar. They both have tails, significant ears, wings, horns, whatever it is that might be a significant feature to the standard normal form of that species.

Now, with how few pokemon are capable of freely changing with their normal and anthro forms, that results in anthro pokemon being rare. Which makes gijinkas even more rare. Despite how rare they both are, shiny pokemon are still rarer.

One last thing, is that gijinkas are capable of breeding with both humans and pokemon, regardless of any forms.

 **(Keep in mind this is just how I'm having it in this series. You have a problem with it, I don't care.)**

While I may have went into detail with my thoughts, I'm sure I got the basis of it.

I returned my attention to Midnight when she nudged against my belly. "What is it?" She didn't say anything, but I had an idea when she looked up to me with her eyes half closed, and yawned right after. "Alright, I got you."

I opened up my bag and looked inside. I moved a few things around. And although some of my pockets had a thing or two sticking out, there was a safe set up in my main space for Midnight to lay there.

So that's where I put her. "Comfortable?" Once she nodded, she then layed her head down. And she started dozing off, so I started walking north. Which should lead me directly to the western entrance into Nacrene.

Technically, you can enter cities, towns, villages, all of them freely from anywhere. Exceptions to this being places like Black City, as there is closed off discluding the entrances. One from Route Fifteen and one from White Forest. Although I guess you could still fly in from the sky or something along those lines.

But minutes after I started walking, it began to snow. Lightly at first, but then eventually turned to a steady snowfall. "Well then. Unova does usually have longer winters. So I guess it makes sense."

I looked down at Midnight. She was simply layed there, clearly in deep sleep. She's young though, so when she's tired, it's perfectly understandable that she falls asleep quickly. "I promise I'll be there for you if you're unable to adapt." It was just a promise of something I'll do. I'm pretty sure Midnight should adapt easily, but I will still make sure she's fine no matter what happens.

I was still walking, but stopped suddenly when I heard someone say something. "Who were you talking to?"

I turned around to see... My first guess was N, but I'm sure that's wrong. Her voice was more feminine. If not for that fact, I could have guessed her to be male considering she has nearly no rump and that she's flat chested. She had a hat similar to N's, although that was where the specific similarities end. Her hair might be more like a Zoroark then N, as well as the fact her attire is completely different discluding the hat. She wore a white t-shirt and black jeans. "My first guess was N, but that's not the case. So before I answer your question, who are you?"

"Fine. I'm Valerie, but most call me V. Now I guess I should ask you the same."

"I'm Brad." I calmly placed my hand on the small fox's head in my bag. "And this here is Midnight."

"Well nice to meet you two."

"By the looks of things, winter is the first season she'll live through completely."

"And how's that?"

"Well, for starters is that she was only born a few nights ago. Now usually I don't nickname my pokemon, but I just had to with her. Midnight Zorua was born around that time of night, her shiny colours resemble nighttime more than normal colours do, and the fact N already has a Zorua."

"Ah, well that would make sense."

"I said to her that I'll be there if she can't adapt. I'm sure she can, but still. Just in case."

"Well that's fair enough. What's the worst that could happen?"

I didn't like that question. Sure, it was a fair question. But nobody means it the way it actually is. Everyone usually means it saying that things should be fine. But I take it as a chance to think of what the worst case scenarios could be, the way it should be thought of.

Now, the worst that could happen during winter. Natural storms like a blizzard, snow squal, or maybe a disaster like avalance when we're at one of the mountains. Perhaps if she can't adapt quick enough, her fur will only do so much to keep her warm.

With longer winters in Unova than other regions, native species know to remain active throughout the season. Some migrate, like Sawsbuck and Deerling, but they generally remain of equal activity year round. But some, like Beartic for example, are more active. So there's always the chance I could be somehow unable to protect Midnight from species like that.

Overall, there's a lot that could go wrong. But what can I say about it? She probably ment it in the generic positive way most humans think of that question. "While a lot could go wrong, I'm still sure that she'll be okay. Even if I'm unable to protect her, I've still got Lucario, Quilava, and Dewott that would be willing to help." Sure, it may possibly cruel that I'm doubting my ability to protect my own pokemon, I never know what could happen.

After that comment, I started walking away. I don't intend to head straight to the pokemon center, or even straight to Nacrene. But I guess I should at least head in its general direction. I got a fair distance before looking behind me. It was a habit of mine. I never knew for sure why exactly. Could be curiosity, maybe anxiety, perhaps nervousness. I know a lot of reasons, and it seems to be a fair combination of those three I mentioned.

I'm not usually surprised by things, mainly because I think through different situations and outcomes. But this is something I actually found myself surprised by. What she did was run at me. Then wrap her arms around me as she said something to me. "I want to be part of your team."

I didn't quite know how to respond. So I said the first thing that came to mind. "Part of my team? As in you want to travel with me?"

"Yes."

Well at least she was straightforward with that answer. While I preferred to be alone, somehow the presence of my pokemon comforted me. This on the other hand, made me nervous. But a human presence on my journey could help to keep my mind off, or at least suppress thoughts of my depression. Now what might Lucario, Quilava, and Dewott think if they found me waiting at the pokemon center with her? "I'll be honest. I'm not saying yes or no, but I'll wait until my other pokemon meet you to make my decision."

"Okay." She seemed so cheery about it. I don't know why. I began walking again, and it felt sort of strange with her following.

 *****POV Lucario*****

 **-Pinwheel Forest-**

 **{14:08}**

I think now should be a fair enough time to head back to Nacrene. I'll take a bit finding Dewott and Quilava, but should get at least in Nacrene by five, if now earlier.

So I started searching for them. But it was surprising to see that one was so close. I could tell by the flamethrower used on a Venipede. Which meant Quilava was close by.

I found her quickly, as she was facing towards a group of Venipede and Whirlipede. "Quilava! You may not know a multi target move like lava plume yet, but try sweeping flamethrower from one side of the group to the other."

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" She did as I suggested. And thankfully, the group of bugs were close enough together that flamethrower didn't get past them, until Quilava just barely went past the last one. That resulted in all the Venipede and Whirlipede fainting, but also a small fire starting on a tree.

Although from Quilava having been so close, I wasn't as surprised when an aquatic blade sweeped the fire away. "Well, I know we all weren't together for the entire time. So, any highlights Quilava, Dewott?"

"What's there good to say about it?" I turned to Dewott, which Quilava was already facing him. "I felt like I was being watched, I was lucky not to have been poisoned by a Scolipede, I had to fight a Leavanne because she was teaching her kids, and of course those three were so called highlights. Care to know everything?"

"Well at least nothing too bad happened."

"Yeah. I could have came back here in a similar condition to what the professor claims she found me and the other two on Victory Road. I think I only came back in better condition, because the pokemon here are weaker for the most part."

Well... I didn't know about his past. The most I knew was them having been set aside as the next starter set when we got back from Johto. "I'm sorry to hear about this."

"Don't be. Nature is cruel and it seems that's that. Now, I assume we should be heading back to Nacrene by now."

"Now is an good choice."

"Then let's go."

 *****POV Brad*****

 **-in front of Nacrene Pokemon Center-**

 **{16:56}**

I got here just a few minutes ago. And I've been waiting since then, considering they should be back any moment now.

Midnight was awake by now, and she seemed to be keeping to herself. The most likely was the stranger at my side. Well, a stranger to her anyways.

I was still waiting with Valerie, V, I should get used to that if I allow her to travel with me. Midnight poked at me in some kind of question. "They'll be back any moment now. I'm sure you can wait."

"You mean us?" I turned to see my three pokemon walking towards us.

"How'd it go?"

"Well, we all split up moments after you left. Quilava had an interesting battle and gained a level or two from it. Myself, I more simply went exploring. Apparently, Dewott's time in Pinwheel Forest was barely better than Victory Road. Whatever that's about."

I didn't know what to say. Juniper told me of his past in fair detail. It's not my choice whether or not he shares it with others. "Just wondering, how much did he tell about Victory Road?"

Lucario looked at V, then returned his attention to me. "Luca lucario, rio luc. Lu lucario." Dewott compared the events of, both locations. Only better conditionwise. "Lu rio lucario cario." The most he released was him having been found with the other starters.

"Preferred. Now I have a question for you four. Would any of you prefer against V joining us on our journey?"

"Quilava." Fine by me.

"Dewo." Sort of.

"This journey isn't meant for us, it's meant for you. You make that choice."

"Zoru zorua." She makes me nervous.

I settled on returning Lucario and Quilava for now. I want to talk to Dewott about his experience sometime either later or tomorrow. Zorua looked up at me after I returned Quilava. "In a bit, when we return to the room we have at the moment." I decided to return Midnight as well for right now. After doing so, I turned to V. "I'll allow you to join me on my journey."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. For now, let's go inside. I would prefer to have my pokemon healed." I motioned towards Dewott, then watched as he walked over to me.

I walked inside with both Dewott and V following behind me. I went to the counter, and handed all my pokemon over to the nurse. Now I wait a fair bit.

"Figured you'd be here." I turned around to see N standing there. "I guess we should agree on who fights who."

 **I'll end it there for now. So, with the semi-recent release of Pokemon Sun & Moon, I'll be giving a pokemon from my main team in Sun to N. Which one exactly is for me to know, How it happens is the same.**

 **For now, have a good day or night, and let's keep this legend alive!**


	13. A Fun Battle Royal

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. Now in this chapter is the reveal of which pokemon I had added to N's party. So, let's get this started.**

"Hello N." He stood there and looked at me, then V, then me again. "I would enjoy battling Lenora because she has more experience, but I am fine with taking either one."

"Fair enough. I was thinking about battling Cheren myself. While he does use a lot of logic in his style, there's a fire among teens that adults can't seem to match quite as good."

"So it's settled." I turned around to V. "Once my pokemon are back, I was thinking about getting them dinner. Then afterwards, I'm interested in getting them a little battle time for fun in the pokemon center's battlefield out back. Care to join in?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Okay then. Dinner first, then we'll be out back." Quite the response. And I know I'll still only learn more about her as time goes on.

 **{19:48}**

I could have done this a little earlier, but two factors pushed it back. For some reason, Dewott was a bit moody about his check up. I'm sure that may have been influenced by my leaving him in the wild on his own. And second, Midnight wasn't quite hungry. I wasn't going to make her eat, but I at least would have liked her to get something before I do the little battle.

Now we were all outside. Even N was with us at the moment. All of our pokemon were out of their balls, respectively to the situation. I myself was surprised to see an Alolan Ninetales standing beside N. But that I'll probably ask about later. Also of interest was the pokemon beside V. Those being a Gardevior, Raichu, Dewgong, and Leavanne, all with their own article of clothing or accessory.

But first is determining who battles who.

"So, how's single format sound?" I asked this to, well, everyone.

Everyone had responded with basically the same answer. "Good."

"Alright then. Anyone care to go first?" I saw N's Alolan Ninetales raise a paw, as did Lucario and V's Gardevior. "Well then. How about battle royal format instead?" Immediately Midnight wanted in. Thing was, that while she would gain significant experience, I was positive that she wouldn't stand a chance against any of them. Especially all of them. "Midnight, not in a battle royal with this group."

I watched as she simply nodded, then looked down as she hopped to my shoulder. N quickly spoke up after she did. "Actually, the official battle royal format ends when one team faints. Mightnight stands a chance if she focussed on evasion."

She then jumped into my lap and looked at me. "Zorua?"

"Fine. You can be the fourth."

She yipped happily before getting off my lap and running the the center of the battlefield. I watched as the three others then followed. They all nodded before stepping back. Midnight followed their actions this time.

The battle begun rather quickly after that. Lucario used extremespeed with intent of hitting N's Ninetales. But instead, she stepped aside and used blizzard. Okay, not very effective on Lucario, and normal effective on Gardevior. But while it isn't super effective on Midnight's type, it would deal quite a blow considering the level difference.

But I found myself interested when Lucario held shadow claw in the way of Midnight. "Lucario! Don't be afraid to let Midnight take the attack."

"Oh come on, you know me. I had to at least defend her once. It would be the same with Quilava and Dewott." He had a point. If any single quality drove him, it'd probably be the protection of those close to him. If not protection, then at least help in some form.

"Fine, but that's it. For this battle anyways."

Lucario nodded before returning his attention to the battle. He charged aura sphere, then split it into three parts with shadow claw. I'm sure we could all tell where this was headed. Our suspicions were confirmed when he launched each orb to a different pokemon.

I watched as Midnight and N's Ninetales jumped over the attack, while V's Gardevoir stepped beside the attack. Thing was though, that aura sphere was a sure hit move. Which **(in this series)** means that it will often turn slightly, or even turn entirely. I don't quite know if the others picked up on it, I'm pretty sure they did, but I know I heard Midnight make a small sound after the attack didn't come back. The timing of her dodge made it so that aura sphere had a lower chance of following.

Next was the actions of two pokemon. V's Gardevior used calm mind. Which makes sense considering it's usually more special attacks that a Gardevoir would have. Midnight on the other hand settled on using detect. N's Ninetales used moonblast, aiming it towards Midnight. Considering detect, Midnight easily dodged the attack.

Which was a good thing. If she fainted in this battle, she won't gain that significant experience. And it would be better for her to be on a remote balance with the rest of my team. "Dewo de dewott," If keeps this up, "Dewott wott dewott." She could last till one faints.

I poked at Dewott, and he looked up to me. "Sorry, but it might not work that way. Detect and similar moves, such as protect for example, can only be used for so long and so many times in a row. If attacks are aimed to her a lot in comparison to everyone else, then detect will eventually run out. It'll be a while before she can use it again."

"If you payed attention, you'd see she stopped detect immediately after moonblast passed her." I looked at V for a second. "Most pokemon still hold it a couple seconds after. It's like she's preserving detect to have it last through battle longer."

"I mentioned to focus on evasion, and now it appears that she's playing smart on how evasive she can be." Obviously, this had been from N.

"Deewwo." That would be translated to, "Ookaay."

I watched V's Gardevoir use shadow ball. Thankfully, it was aimed to Lucario. It's better the Midnight has these small chances to be free from dodging.

But surely she didn't want to be left out. This was made obvious when she used scratch. The attack hit N's Ninetales. Due to the level difference, it didn't deal too much damage. The fact that she still dealt damage though is what matters.

When she landed on the ground, she use leer on everyone else. Lowering defense, which in turn enables physical attacks to do more damage. Should have used it before scratch. Still, not such a bad idea.

The next thing to happen was an attack from V's Gardevior. She used magical leaf, another sure hit move. That was headed to Lucario. He didn't. try to protect himself, but he did remove some of the damage by blocking a couple leaves with shadow claw.

"Now, this is a training battle. So do we really have to go until one side faints?" I said this because I worry about Midnight. Two sure hit moves, plus blizzard is one that hits all opponents. Lucario I know can handle himself. In fact, everyone in this battle except Midnight is roughly balanced on levels. That I know because levels are the only thing I checked before we all came outside.

"He has a point. One of the other pokemon don't have to faint in order for experience to be gained. While experience points are gained by making another pokemon faint, they would all still gain the battle experience in general." N had said this, of which was true. Midnight would still have experience battling multiple opponents who are much stronger and all have type advantage. As for V's Gardevoir, N's Alolan Ninetales, and my Lucario, this would be more just regular battle experience.

But still, it would be nice to have Midnight gain the experience points.

I set that thought aside and returned my attention to the battle. I saw V's Gardevoir use moonblast, to which Midnight hid behind N's Ninetales. Smart, a small target behind a large target is less likely to hit. An especially smart idea in battle royal.

Then again, she could just be hiding in general to avoid the attack. But considering she pulled off detect the way she did, I don't quite know. She's still very young, she's not exactly the smartest right now.

Moonblast hit Ninetales, of which I'm sure everyone kind of expected, aside from Ninetales herself. She retaliated by using ice beam. Midnight then used sucker punch. That little extra speed boost (although barely noticeable like most priority moves) enabled Midnight to hit N's Ninetales before she fired ice beam. Even thought it's not very effective, it still did a little more as the defense was lowered.

But she still did it right after. Midnight ran off, ducking under the ice beam as it hit Lucario.

Lucario used extremespeed after that. Midnight used detect to dodge. Which meant that Lucario hit N's Ninetales. With defense lowered, that move seemed to put Ninetales around ten to fifteen percent health now.

N leaned over to me and said something. "Although I don't really like the idea, it's fine if Ninetales faints. She's the highest level here anyways." N had a point. Midnight, while not a significant increase, would still barely gain more experience points from his Alolan Ninetales fainting rather than Lucario or Gardevoir. Plus that would also bring those two closer to her.

While it was nice of N to say that, I feel bad for him. To accept/allow the fainting of the only pokemon in a battle belonging to you, just so the others can be stronger. I wonder how his Ninetales will feel about this.

V's Gardevoir went closer to the others and used magical leaf. Interestingly enough, the leaves themselves scattered equally between the three possible targets. I myself don't know if it was intentional, or a matter of convenient distancing with bad aim. But I liked it nonetheless.

The scattered leaves hit their targets. And while the scatter enabled Midnight to survive her hit, it was just enough to take out N's Ninetales.

So, despite that we were thinking halfway about letting it end before one faints, it appears that one of the pokemon fainted anyways. I do genuinely feel for N, but one bright side is the experience points that Midnight, Lucario, and V's Gardevoir all gain.

 **{21:36}**

By now, all the battles were done. The rest of them were singles with the pokemon randomly chosen, mostly. I paired Dewott and Quilava together, just to relieve any tension they may have had from their fight the other day. Dewott knew to be careful of her belly for obvious (at least to me) reasons.

But as V had three pokemon while N and I had only two remaining, one pokemon battled twice. In the end, it was N's Zorua who had a second battle. No one argued it, as far as I knew.

Now we were all upstairs in the room I had gotten already. I didn't take into consideration that I'd meet anyone else to travel with, so it was a room for only one bed.

Not until now did I realize that sleeping with V might _possibly_ be awkward. But no promise it will be.

Everyone was out of their poke balls, all the smaller pokemon on the bed so everyone has space to move. But even with space to move, I noticed Lucario seemed uncomfortable. _Was he claustrophobic? And if so, how does he deal with being in his poke ball?_ But thoughts aside, someone had to start off conversation.

I was about to, but rather it was V who began talking. "So Brad, where'd you get your pokemon?"

Exactly what I intended to ask her. Still, I couldn't leave her hanging. "Lucario was my first pokemon. I made friends with him in the wild back as a Riolu, so Juniper gave me a poke ball to catch him. Odd for his species wild in Unova, but I didn't question it. Quilava I got during a trip to Johto shortly after she had hatched. Dewott was in the same starter trio as N's Servine. And finally is Midnight Zorua, an egg I had found seemingly abandoned outside Nuvema."

"Ahh, that's nice."

I decided it should be N's pokemon next, even if we all know (now in V's case) about Servine. "N, we all know where Servine came from. But what about your other two pokemon?"

"Zorua has been a longtime friend of mine that, actually snuck into the castle and took a poke ball for himself. And Ninetales here," I watched him pet her mane, which was different due to being alolan form. "I got her from an older guy in Pinwheel Forest. Said he was settling down, and wanted her to continue adventuring."

"Interesting. And how about you V?"

"Well Lilly is my Gardevoir, I got her as a gift from Ghetsis. My Raichu, Spark, I had gotten him from a mysterious lady in Nimbasa. I had gotten Aurora, my Dewgong, from Hilda winning a surfing competition. And Leafy is my Leavanne, I had caught her."

"That's nice." I returned Dewott and Quilava. Then I brought Lucario out to the balcony, and Midnight followed. I didn't bother to keep her inside. "Lucario, why were you nervous in there?"

"So many people and pokemon in a small space. I know you humans have a name for that, I just can't quite think of it."

"Claustrophibia. A fear of small spaces. The room itself was okay, but seemed smaller to you with everyone out of their poke balls. Is that correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I stood there and looked back into the room. The sliding glass door was still open, and I could hear N and V talking together. I let them be though and looked to Lucario. By now Midnight was uselessly jumping in attempt to reach my shoulders. I picked her up and placed her there. "So, if you fear small spaces, how do you deal with being in a poke ball?"

"That's different. I know being in the poke ball is a must a times. The idea you need me to be in there at the time is what gets me through it for the most part. That and the fact you'll probably let me out soon enough." He looked down. I don't quite know why, but I could hear him mumble something amidst the talking in the room.

I simply let that be. We both trust each other enough, so I do hope he'd tell me at some point.

Just for I brought out his poke ball and returned him, then went back in the room to see everyone else had also been returned. I didn't bother to ask what N and V were talking about either. If they want to tell me, then that's their choice.

I saw N hug V and he also said, "See you tomorrow." He turned around and walked out the door, waving to me as he said the same thing.

So that left V, Midnight, and myself in the room. Technically my other pokemon and all hers were here, but I say Midnight because she was the only one outside of her luxury ball. I decided to be straight up and finish the day off. "Hey, I'm gonna lay down with Midnight. Try and get her to sleep. You're free to join whenever you're ready."

"Alright."

I got my grey/black plaid pajama pants and a regular grey t-shirt out of my bag. Then, after putting Midnight on the mattress, I got changed right there. I liked privacy, but it's not like I'm changing my underwear at the moment.

Afterwards, I climbed into bed and put Midnight on my chest. Only seconds later, I saw V climb in on the other side, wearing only a green bra and panties. "That was quick. Goodnight Valerie."

"Goodnight Brad. And please, call me V."

"I know. I just met you today, I'm sure one slip won't matter tomorrow." I started petting Midnight, as both her and V fell sleep before I did.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So, how will Brad and N do against Lenora and Cheren? You'll have to wait to find out.**

 **Also, I realized something. I'm aware of a mistake I made, as Cheren actually becomes a gym leader for a different town. I am going to drop that. He can establish a gym in a different city at some point, but he'll be a leader in Nacrene for now.**

 **Now, have a good day or night, and let's keep this legend alive!**


End file.
